The New Order: Fading Light
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Team Rocket has made their move. Most of the major cities in the four regions are under Rocket control. With Ash Ketchum missing and presumed dead, there is only one hope for the world. His infant daught. Pokeshipping; Cavaliershipping and more!
1. Chapter 1: Into Thy Hands

**The New Order: Fading Light**

**Chapter 1: Into Thy Hands**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully: I do ****NOT**** own Pokémon.**

**A/N: I finally came upon a good idea for a Pokémon story. I hope it will be well received. It does include some character deaths but please bare with me. I am fairly confident that if you give it a chance, you will like it. This story will include Pokéshipping, Cavaliershipping and maybe a few others, depending on my mood.**

**Character Ages: Misty = 21; Brock = 23; Dawn = 19; Gary = 20. Other relevant characters' ages will be given when they appear in a chapter.**

"I wish we didn't have to be so secretive about all of this," Dawn whispered as she and Brock made their way through the forest.

"I do to," Brock replied, being careful not to disturb the sleeping bundle in his arms "But the world is a much different place these days."

Dawn sighed "I know, believe me, I know," the two of them continued to sneak through the forest, avoiding the more regularly used routes and paths that at one time were safe for all to travel. A few minutes later Dawn chose to break the silence once again "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"What else can we do?" Brock countered "You heard what Professor Oak said. The power of Aura must be protected. The beings that possess the power of Aura must be protected. Especially now, especially after what happened…"

"I don't feel right about this," Dawn said quietly "What will Misty say when she finds out?"

"She can't find out," Brock told Dawn "We all swore we'd do whatever it took."

"I know," Dawn said, turning her eyes towards the ground "But this is someone's child we're talking about here. I don't think I can look Misty in the eyes and lie to her about this."

"You're going to have to," Brock told her "It's bigger than just us. We're talking about the fate of the whole world here Dawn; all the humans and all the Pokémon. This is about millions of mothers and children."

"I just wish things were different," Dawn sighed "If only Ash were here."

"Me too," Brock sighed heavily as they drew closer to their destination.

Another hour of walking and they had reached their destination. There, standing in the middle of a clearing was the person they had come to see, the one who they hoped could help them to conceal and protect the last hope for the future of their world.

"Good to see you," Gary Oak greeted "I was worried you wouldn't make it. The Rocket patrols are everywhere."

"We saw at least ten battalions on the main road," Dawn said as she took the sleeping child from Brock's arms "Lucky for us she slept the whole way."

Gary walked over to where Dawn was standing and peered down at the little girl. "So this is her," he marveled, reaching out and stroking the toddler's soft raven hair. At that moment the child's eyes opened and Gary found himself staring into deep blue pools of bewilderment.

"Aunie Dawwn…?" the still sleepy child questioned as she shoved one of her chubby hands into her mouth "Whew Momma…? Whew Piatu…?"

"Shhh," Dawn cooed "Your Momma is in the hospital, remember? And Pikachu is at home with Grandma."

"Wann Momma…" the child gurgled "Wann Piatu…"

The little girl was becoming distraught. Dawn looked up briefly at the sky, praying for guidance "It's alright," she whispered, rocking the eleven month old in her arms "Look, Piplup is here," she soothed as the small Pokémon made its presence known to the baby.

"We shouldn't stay here too long," Gary motioned to the group to follow him "Nothing like a crying baby to draw the Rockets like Mothim to a flame."

It wasn't long before the group was seated around a small table in an underground bunker. Dawn stared at her surroundings as she attempted once again to calm the little girl. This was the place that this child would have to grow up in? There had to be another way to keep her safe from Team Rocket. But after the events of the last week… she didn't know anymore.

"How is Misty doing?" Gary asked as he poured water for his guests.

"She should recover," Brock told him "But you know how it is these days, the Rockets will probably take her into custody as soon as she does." It was a far too common occurrence. Team Rocket had eyes and ears everywhere. That was one of the reasons that Misty couldn't know that Brock and Dawn had spirited her daughter away.

"I don't think that even if she manages to get out of the hospital without Team Rocket noticing, she'll never be the same again," Dawn remarked.

Gary nodded sadly "She's suffered so much already. Ever since Ash… and now this…" he trailed off as his eyes drifted to the baby in Dawn's arms "I can't imagine what's going through her mind right now, her only child, wanted by Team Rocket before she's even a year old."

The baby had finally cried herself to sleep in Dawn's arms "She'll never even know what's happened," Dawn said sorrowfully.

"Dawn," Brock began.

"Yes, I know that Aurora is the world's last hope, I know all about that," Dawn said defensively "It doesn't mean I have to like it. Losing Aurora will be like losing Ash all over again for Misty. It may be the world's only hope but it just isn't fair."

Gary reached out and took Aurora Ketchum from Dawn's arms before Dawn's agitation could awaken the baby "I know it isn't right and it isn't fair," Gary said calmly "But Aurora is the only known living human with the power of Aura and the only one with the power to defeat what Giovanni has become. We need to take care of her until she's old enough to be able to use her power. If everything goes well, Misty will see her daughter again."

"It still sucks," Dawn murmured.

"No argument here," Brock moaned.

"Have you heard anything from the resistance?" Gary asked as he stood up and walked the two steps to the crib that had been prepared for Aurora's arrival.

"Every day there are fewer members of the resistance to hear from," Brock remarked "Veilstone City fell to Team Rocket three days ago."

"One of the last strongholds in Sinnoh," Gary sighed heavily "How many dead?"

"Twenty trainers," Dawn said quietly "Including Max."

Gary hung his head. Max was just the latest in a long line of casualties that hit home. In the past eighteen months since Team Rocket had become the new super power in the world the list had grown with each passing day.

Erica, the Celadon City Gym Leader had been the first casualty of the war. Giovanni himself had ordered his Persian to slit her throat with its claws. After that Ash's friend Ritchie had been killed in the bombing of a Pokémon Center that had come under attack because of suspicion that they were harboring dangerous individuals. Of course, poor Ritchie had fallen into the category of what Team Rocket deemed "dangerous individuals" because he didn't share their ideals.

Misty's sisters had been mowed down shortly after that by gunfire because they refused to turn control of their gym over to Giovanni. Everyone in the regions began to lose hope until Ash stepped up. Ash had rallied the trainers around him. He and Misty had been able to gather a sizable resistance force. Gary was sure that the Pokémon League would have approved if Giovanni hadn't crushed the League the first chance he got.

Young and old, trainers and coordinators, breeders and stylists all banded together. Ash had made all of them believe in themselves again. With Ash leading them they truly believed that Team Rocket would fall before them. Gary had been a part of the resistance at that time too. He marveled at how Ash could inspire confidence in even the weakest looking kid whose best Pokémon was a newborn Caterpie.

The resistance had trained together, lived together, slept together, becoming stronger and more precise with every day. They had managed to keep the Rockets from taking over Veilstone City the first time and that time no one had died.

But as time went on, it became obvious to all those in the resistance, that Misty was pregnant and had been for some time. Ash had finally put his foot down, stating that it was too dangerous for his wife to continue on with the resistance. He had escorted her back to Pallet Town, leaving Pikachu with her to protect her and his mother. He never returned from his trip to Pallet. No one was sure what had happened to him but with every day that passed the hope that he was still alive faded further and further. The final spark of hope had been stomped out of existence when Angie, out on a scouting mission in the Viridian Forest, had come upon Ash's had washed up on the river bank.

Gary, May, Max, Brock and Dawn had snuck to Pallet for a private funeral service. Misty hadn't been able to stop crying as Gary handed her the hat. She had blamed herself; she probably still blamed herself Gary thought. Brock and Dawn had stayed with Misty and Mrs. Ketchum while Gary and the others rejoined the resistance. No one in the group ever quite managed to get past the loss of their leader.

"Gary," Dawn was speaking again.

Gary was snapped from his thoughts "Yeah?" he asked.

"Will you be staying here long?" Dawn asked him, looking around the bleak space once again.

"For now," Gary replied "It's not like there are many options. I think we all know how determined Team Rocket is to get their hands on Aurora."

Dawn nodded. It had been only a week ago that Team Rocket had laid siege to Pallet Town. Misty, Brock and Dawn had stood firm while Delia Ketchum along with Professor Oak and Pikachu had fled into the forest with Aurora. Misty had been injured by a particularly powerful Hyper Beam attack that had been aimed at the edge of the forest where her daughter had been taken to protect her. Brock and Dawn had been able to repel the attackers with help from Pikachu who had charged out of the forest after Misty had fallen. Professor Oak had taken Misty to the closest hospital, the one in Viridian City, and Delia had entrusted her granddaughter to Brock and Dawn. After sending a Pidgey to Gary, informing him of the situation, they had set out to meet him at his hidden research bunker.

During the conflict, the leader of the Rocket assault unit had demanded that they hand over "The Aura baby" saying that Giovanni wanted to insure that the child could never grow up to oppose him the way her father had. Misty, Dawn, Brock along with Professor Oak, Delia and Pikachu had known that the baby possessed the power of Aura from the day she was born but how Team Rocket had discovered this was a mystery.

"She's going to be safe here," Gary told Dawn "I won't let Ash and Misty down."

"Dawn," Brock put a hand on her arm "I know you don't like this idea, I don't either but… what else can we do?"

"Aunie Dawwn," a small voice called. Dawn turned to see that Aurora was standing up in the crib, having woken up once again. The little girl reached one arm out in Dawn's direction "Aunie Dawwwwn," the child plead "Ugie…"

Dawn nodded in understanding, standing up and moving to the crib's side. She reached down and pulled the little girl into a hug. "Hey there little one," she cooed.

"Stay…?" the child asked. Aurora was actually quite perceptive for her age. She seemed to know that she was going to stay there. The child looked up at Dawn "Aunie Dawwwwn, stay…?"

"What do you say Dawn?" Gary asked with a smile as he put a hand on her shoulder "Will you stay?"

"I wish I could," Dawn said, closing her eyes "But the resistance, they need me and…"

"You should stay," Brock told her "Misty would be at ease if she knew that you were looking after Aurora along with Gary. You've had almost as big a part in raising her as Misty did."

Dawn nodded, remembering the night that Aurora had come into the world. Brock and Mrs. Ketchum had been helping Professor Oak smuggle the Pokémon from the ranch into the forest and weren't going to be back for at least four days. Dawn had volunteered to stay with Misty.

On the first night Misty's water had broken. The group had been planning for this for a long time. It had been decided that Misty would have to give birth at home. She was too well known as an enemy of Team Rocket to risk taking her to the hospital and the identity of the baby's father was also too well known. Anonymity was impossible.

Misty's labor had lasted an agonizing fifteen hours. During those hours, Misty had screamed, cried and confided things to Dawn that she wouldn't have even ever dared tell her sisters. Dawn had held Misty's hand as contraction after contraction passed. She had held Misty as she had cried for Ash. She had wanted her husband to be there for the birth of their child. Misty had cried for her child who would never get a chance to know her father. Dawn had boiled tea for her, sat with her, talked to her and when the time had come for Misty to begin pushing; Dawn had delivered the baby girl.

The child had been breathing and pink upon her arrival but did not cry. It was an odd occurrence that frightened the two young women. Dawn had wrapped the infant in a blanket and placed her in Misty's arms. The child cooed up at her mother but did not cry. Misty had kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled.

But there was a problem. Misty was still bleeding, heavily. Dawn had been frantic as Misty seemed to fade in and out of consciousness. An overwhelming feeling of helplessness had overcome Dawn as she gathered every towel and blanket from the rooms of the house in hopes that she might be able to do something. She had returned to Misty's side to witness a miracle.

The baby girl had placed a tiny hand over her mother's heart. A blue light surrounded both of them. Dawn had immediately identified the light as Aura. As the light intensified, Misty began to regain consciousness. When she opened her eyes and saw what was happening she gasped. When the light finally faded mother and child were perfectly fine. Misty had named her daughter Aurora for the power she seemed to possess a definitive inheritance from her father.

Dawn opened her eyes and looked down at the child. She turned to look at Gary who was looking at her with hope in his eyes. His face was sincere and adorable. Dawn had always found him strangely endearing. Something in those sincerely hopeful eyes that made some of the fear and the icy coldness inside her that the war had caused fade away. She desperately wanted to stay. But the resistance needed all the trainers they could get. She couldn't stay. As much as she wanted to "I have to go Aurie," she said quietly, kissing the baby's forehead "Auntie Dawn loves you, very much."

She set the child back down in the crib "Take good care of her," she said softly to Gary, avoiding eye contact with him as she headed towards the bunker's exit.

"Piplupup…?" the Pokémon questioned, following its trainer. Piplup knew Dawn's feelings regarding Aurora and more importantly, her feelings regarding Gary. Her reaction was not the one the Pokémon had been expecting.

"Dawn, wait," Gary said, following her.

Dawn turned to look at him but didn't say anything at first.

"Come on Piplup," Brock said, picking up the water type "Let's go keep a look out," there was no other reason for him to suggest this other than to afford Dawn and Gary some privacy.

Gary shot Brock a grateful look as the older boy took Piplup outside. He turned to Dawn "The resistance has survived without you for over a year now. Can't you stay?" he begged. It wasn't nearly begging, it wasn't almost begging, it was honest to goodness begging.

Dawn still refused to look him in the eye "They've barely survived and we both know it," she said softly "I have to go back to them. They need me."

"I need you," Gary said, reaching out and cupping her face "I don't want to hear second hand from someone that you gave your life in some losing battle the way Max did."

In spite of his proximity to her and in spite of his touch, Dawn still would not bring her gaze to meet those eyes of his. She had made her choice and she knew if she caught that sincere hopeful look again that she would crumble. She had to walk away. It would be years before Aurora knew how to use her power properly and until then, someone needed to keep fighting. Aurora couldn't save the world if there was no world left to save.

"Gary… I-I can't… I wish… I wish I could but… it, it just can't be," tears were brimming in her eyes "Please don't make this harder than it already is?"

"You know how I feel," Gary told her.

"Yes, I do," Dawn replied "But I can't just turn my back on the resistance. We're fighting for our lives. Every day we lose another piece of who we are. I don't want to spend the rest of my life hiding away in a bunker."

Gary nodded. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in a bunker either. But it had been the place that his Grandfather and the other great minds of the regions had decided to send their research to protect it from Team Rocket and preserve it for the future. Gary had been chosen to be the steward of this knowledge. And as there was information in this collection that pertained to the use of Aura, including information about the ancient Aura Guardians, it had been the obvious choice for Aurora. Though initially, Misty hadn't planned on Aurora going to stay with Gary until her eighth or ninth birthday and had originally planned on accompanying her, circumstances had called for a change in plans.

"Please take care of yourself," Gary finally conceded. He couldn't stop her, he knew that.

"I will," Dawn promised. Her eyes drifted upward until they met his eyes "I have to go now," she whispered.

"I know," he said, leaning forward and placing a quick and gentle kiss on her lips "I…" the sentence died in his throat so he simply wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll visit if I can," she told him before turning away "To check on Aurie of course," she felt compelled to add.

"Of course," Gary nodded with a half smile.

"Goodbye," Dawn said as she stepped away.

"It's not goodbye," Gary told her emphatically.

"See you anon then," Dawn corrected with a slight smile.

"Anon it is," Gary chuckled.

Dawn exited the bunker to meet up with Brock and Piplup. Gary turned to survey the small room. Even with his new companion the space still felt empty. "Anon can't come soon enough," he whispered "Please take care of yourself Dawn. I love you…"

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. More to come soon. Extra credit to the reviewer who can correctly identify my source for the chapter title.**


	2. Chapter 2: What Remains

**The New Order: Fading Light**

**Chapter 2: What Remains**

**A/N: I know this is a little depressing right now but bear with me. Thank you to everyone who read and a special thank you to those of you who took the time to review. Dbzgtfan2004 and daking718 this one's for you. I hope I can prove worthy of your reviews.**

"Over here," Delia Ketchum called to Pikachu.

The electric type scampered to the woman and sat at her feet "Pika…?" the creature questioned with a tilt of its head.

Delia bent down and brushed the ashes away from what at one time had been the brick hearth that had sat before the fireplace in her home. She loosened one of the bricks the third from the right in the fifth row. Beneath the brick was a small secret compartment. She reached in and removed a small box "It's still here," she whispered, stroking the box with awe.

She opened the box and removed the contents. Delia held the small pair of blue and white socks and smiled with tears in her eyes. She looked down at Pikachu "These were Ash's when he was a baby," she explained "I put them here years ago. I don't know why I decided to keep them here but…" she looked around at what had once been her home. Family photos, old letters, the scribbles that Ash had made as a toddler when she'd given him his first set of crayons, they were all gone, destroyed in the fire.

"Pika," Pikachu said understandingly.

Delia sank to her knees amidst the rubble of the house that had seen so many things over the years "It's all gone now," she whispered "What do we do now?" she asked "Where do we go? Ash is gone. Misty's as good as captured by the Rockets and Samuel too and just for trying to help her. What can we do Pikachu?"

Pikachu shook its head silently. There was no easy answer to that question. Pikachu knew that Delia was in just as much danger from the Rockets as Misty and Professor Oak were. Pikachu had heard the assault unit leader saying how they had to have Aurora to secure Giovanni's stranglehold on the world. As Aurora's grandmother, Delia would be interrogated mercilessly if she ever found herself in Rocket custody. Pikachu owed it to his trainer and best friend to protect Delia. It was all Pikachu could do now. Everyone else had slipped beyond Pikachu's reach. With every day Pikachu felt more and more helpless in this new world but surrender was not an option. There was too much at stake for Pikachu to just lay down and allow Team Rocket's new world order to win.

"We can't stay here," Delia said finally "Pewter, Viridian, Cerulean… they're all to heavily populated with Rocket operatives," she reached down and picked Pikachu up "We'll find someplace Pikachu," she promised "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"PiPikapiPi," Pikachu nuzzled Mrs. Ketchum's nose. Pikachu would take care of her too. They shared a bond that went far deeper than most. They were bound together by the loss of someone whom they had both loved deeply.

**XXX**

Misty's eyes opened to survey her surroundings once again. She saw the same bleak hospital walls she had seen the last time. Every time she'd opened her eyes in the past week, she'd hoped that it was some illusion, a horrible nightmarish hallucination brought on by her injuries. But as she began to recover she realized that it was no illusion. She was in the Viridian City hospital. This meant that she must have been near death. That was the only reason that the others would have brought her here. She wondered who among them had sacrificed their freedom to save her life.

Their sacrifice might end up being in vein if in fact her future took the path she was expecting it to. When she was fully recovered, the hospital administrators would most likely hand her over to the Rockets. The Rockets would interrogate her in an attempt to discern the location of her daughter. She knew that the others would find someplace safe to hide Aurora but thankfully, she had no idea where that was. She would probably die after weeks of torture at the hands of the Team Rocket higher ups. She would never tell them anything, about her daughter, about her friends, her husband or the resistance.

One of Misty's hands crept up from underneath the blankets and came to wrap its fingers around the locket that hung round her neck. Thankfully, no one had taken it from her. The locket had been a gift from Ash. He had given it to her just before he had left Pallet. It was the last time she'd seen him.

They had been standing in the front yard of the Ketchum house. She had been staring into Ash's eyes, trying not to cry. Pregnancy hormones were a bitch. Ash had often joked that it made her moodier than usual which always ended in him receiving a hit to the head, an act that after years he had finally managed to take good naturedly.

"I'll miss you," she said in a whisper.

"I'll miss you more," he returned with a chuckle.

"No, I'll miss you more," Misty insisted, refusing to let him win even this small battle.

"I don't think so," he said, kissing her gently.

"Let's call it even," Misty conceded.

"Deal," Ash grinned at her. He took her in his arms and spun her around gently, being careful of her protruding abdomen "You'll be safe here," he told her "And I'll see you soon. I promise," it was a promise that he would inevitably break though not of his own free will.

"Not soon enough," Misty complained.

"I know," Ash commiserated with her. He pulled away and removed something from his pocket "I've got something I want to give to you."

Misty smiled at him as he held out the locket "Oh Ash," she whispered.

He opened the locket and in the moonlight she could see the small picture of the two of them on their wedding day. She smiled broadly "I thought that picture was gone forever," she whispered. When Team Rocket had laid waste to Cerulean City, the apartment that Ash and Misty had been renting had been burned. They and their Pokémon had barely escaped. They'd lost everything accept their Pokémon and the clothes on their backs.

"The photographer gave Mom the negatives from the pictures," Ash explained. They had hired one of the few photographers that still used film in his camera instead of using a digital camera.

Misty's eyes welled up "Thank you," she had been deeply saddened by the loss of their wedding photo. At the time Ash had said that it was only a material possession and the fact that they and their Pokémon were alright was the important thing. By giving her this gift, Ash had acknowledged that he understood how she felt.

"I love you," Ash whispered as he spun her in his arms one last time, kissing her deeply.

"I love you more," Misty said with a grin, trying to goad him into another miniature battle with her.

"You couldn't possibly," he told her.

"I think I could," she countered.

"You could never love me more than I love you," he chuckled softly.

"Call it even again…?" she suggested.

"For now," Ash laughed "But I'm not done with this argument."

"I'm counting on that," Misty told him.

Ash had kissed her one last time before disappearing into the night. Pikachu had hopped up on Misty's shoulder and waved frantically as Ash faded into the night. No one knew what happened between Pallet Town and the resistance base in Saffron City but Misty blamed herself every day for not hugging him tighter, for not kissing him longer, for not being more insistent that she loved him a million times more than he could ever imagine.

Now the locket was all she had left to remember her Ash by. She hated Team Rocket, knowing that they had something to do with taking her husband from her. She hated Team Rocket for being responsible for her separation from her daughter. She hated Team Rocket for taking away every family she had. Team Rocket had left her alone in the world and there was nothing she could do about it. She closed her eyes as the tears began to fall. She was helpless. Heaven help whoever had been responsible for taking her Ash from her. If she ever found out who they were, nothing would be able to protect them. She would claw their throats out with her bare hands. She continued to sob for an hour before sleep overtook her weary body.

**XXX**

May stood before the grave, her head hung low, tears streaming from her eyes and landing on the simple headstone. It hadn't been easy to recover Max's body. He had been buried beneath nearly ten feet of rubble in Veilstone City's central square. He had been trying to save a group of school kids who had been trapped in the middle of the battle. He had found them a way out but had stayed behind to battle with a Rocket grunt that had snuck into the building. The children and their teacher had escaped but during the course of the battle the building's structural integrity had been severely compromised. Max had died in the collapse along with his Swampert. The Rocket grunt had escaped.

May had been in radio contact with her brother right up until the building collapsed. He had known that he wasn't going to make it and had said his goodbyes to her. May had been overcome with tears. When she'd seen the Rocket grunt escape the building only milliseconds before it caved in, she'd been taken over by rage and ordered Blaziken to burn the man alive. Blaziken had carried out her order and the man whom she deemed responsible for her brother's death was reduced to a pile of ashes.

Drew had found her soon after that. He had told her the battle was lost and that they had to leave. May had been tossing chunks of debris to the side, stating that she wasn't going to leave without Max. Drew had at first argued with her, trying to get her to leave but when she wouldn't budge he began helping her. It took two hours and they had nearly been captured by Team Rocket but they had finally recovered Max's body.

They weren't able to travel to Hoenn to bury Max alongside his parents. The surviving Sinnoh resistance members had held a small ceremony for Max and buried him in the impromptu cemetery along with the bodies of the other trainers that they had been able to recover. May hadn't stopped crying since. She vowed as she stood before her brother's grave that one day she would take him home and lay him to rest in a proper coffin in a proper grave alongside their mother and father as had been his last request of her in the moments before the building had crushed the life out of him.

May jumped at the sound of leaves rustling from behind her. She turned to see Drew. He was holding a rose as per the old days. He pulled another rose from somewhere and offered it to her as he laid the first rose on Max's grave. May bent and laid the rose he had given her on the grave as well "Thank you," she whispered.

"The resistance leaders are planning on heading to Mt. Coronet," Drew informed her "The plan is to find a village too small for Team Rocket to care about controlling and regroup there."

"I can't leave just yet," May replied, not looking at him.

"I thought you might say that," Drew replied, taking a step closer to her "Everyone else plans to move out first thing tomorrow morning but I volunteered to stay behind in case anyone wished to remain at the grave site a bit longer to have a proper chance to say goodbye to their loved ones."

May nodded, she hadn't been the only one who had lost someone in the battle. "Thank you," she said again, allowing Drew to put his arm around her "I just can't leave him yet. He's my little brother. And even though he's gone, I feel like, like he still needs me, you know…?"

"Yeah," Drew nodded, resting his head atop hers "I know what you mean. I know it's not exactly the same thing but I felt the same when Roserade…"

"I hate this war," May sobbed, breaking into tears "We've all lost so much and gotten so little in return for it. Every day we have less and less to show for our efforts. We've lost family, friends, Pokémon. Whole cities have surrendered to Team Rocket. What chance do we have?"

"I don't know," Drew replied, pulling her into an embrace and rubbing her back in an attempt to sooth her even as he began to cry "But if we don't fight, who will?"

**XXX**

"Professor Samuel Oak," Domino stated as she entered the cell "I hope you're comfortable in your new accommodations," she sneered.

Professor Oak didn't even bother with a reply as he stared straight ahead in stoic silence.

–Domino laughed "Trying to play up the strong silent type angle, are you old man?" she slapped him across the face but to Oak's credit, he didn't react. Domino slapped him again, harder this time and this time managed to elicit a gasp from the man.

"What do you want?" Oak said flatly, looking Domino straight in the eye.

"Two things," Domino began "First of all, I know you brought A certain water Pokémon trainer to the hospital here a week ago. Aside from the obvious question of why you care about what happens to that brat, I'd like to know where the rest of her group is."

"She's a friend," the professor replied to Domino's firs remark "And as for the others, I wouldn't have the slightest idea where they are by now."

"I think you're lying to me," Domino remarked coldly.

"Oh you do, do you," Oak returned, matching her tone "Do you think that they'd screw up now and simply hang around after I brought Misty to what is so obviously a Team Rocket controlled city? If you think that then you're even more foolish than they've been making you look these past months."

Domino growled and struck the professor so hard that the chair he was chained to nearly fell backwards. He was saved from the fall only by Domino herself who grabbed him by his throat and lifted him out of the chair as far as the chains would allow her to "Don't play games with me you old fool," she hissed "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Really," Professor Oak laughed in her face "You're a second banana. The one that the Boss sends in when he can't be bothered. You don't scare me."

"You should be scared," Domino told him, producing a syringe from her pocket "I was going to try this the easy way. After all, you're only an old man and this particular substance is expensive and hard to come by. I thought it would be a waist using it on you but you've proven to be far more irritating and stubborn than I thought."

"I'm flattered," Oak smirked at her.

"Keep putting on that act as long as you can," Domino goaded as she uncapped the syringe and rolled up one of Oak's sleeves "Because soon you'll be blubbering like a baby."

She jabbed the syringe into Professor Oak's arm. Samuel fought back a scream as a hot burning sensation flowed throughout his body.


	3. Chapter 3: Sea of Hopelessness

**The New Order: Fading Light**

**Chapter 3: Sea of Hopelessness**

**A/N: Alright, I've got to warn you that things are going to get a lot worse before they start getting better. In addition to the Pokéshipping and the Cavaliershipping that I had previously mentioned in the summary I have decided to commit myself to Contestshipping (if the last chapter didn't give you a hint), Rocketshipping and Eldershipping. Of course most of the true romantic stuff will have to wait but there will be a little joy in the lives of these characters who I appear to be so intent on torturing at the moment. Please bear with me and I promise that your faith and patience will be rewarded. Many thanks to my readers and a special shout out to RainbowMunchies. I highly recommend that you look her stories up sometime. She's an awesome writer. Now on to the story.**

"Jessie…?" James asked as he ducked inside the cave entrance, carrying two apples "Jessie, are you awake?"

"Yeah," Jessie replied from deep inside the cave "Yeah, I'm awake.

"I brought breakfast," James said, sitting down beside her and offering her one of the apples.

"Thanks," Jessie said flatly as she took the apple. She simply held it in her hands, not even looking at it. James wondered if she really even knew that it was there at all.

"It looks like the battalion that's been occupying the town is preparing to move on," James informed her "Maybe in a few days we can head down and get some real food."

"Maybe," Jessie sighed.

It hadn't taken long after Team Rocket had seized control in Kanto that Jessie, James and Meowth had been declared as unfit for duty. Giovanni had said that there was no room for mercy in his new Team Rocket and the trio had been scheduled to be executed. Meowth had managed to cause enough of a distraction that Jessie and James had been able to escape. But Meowth was dead. Jessie and James were on the run, without Pokémon or even a place to call home. Living in caves and eating fruit for every meal had become their life as they tried their hardest to avoid Team Rocket and stay alive.

"You know you should eat," James told her "You'll need the energy."

Jessie nodded but made no indication that she would heed his advice. She pressed her back further against the cave wall. Finally she spoke "How long do you think we can keep this up?" she asked. "They'll find us eventually; it's only a matter of time now."

James reached out and wrapped an arm around her "There's always hope," he attempted to assure her.

"I don't think so," Jessie said sadly, resting her head on James's shoulder. She was so tired of running, so tired of being hunted, she was just tired. Hope was a word that held little meaning anymore.

"Listen to me," James said seriously "I won't let anything happen to you."

Jessie smiled faintly "Thank you James but I think our number's up."

James pulled her closer "I'm not gonna give up just yet," he told her.

Jessie took a small bite of her apple and chewed it. They were done for; there was no other way around it. They had no means of defending themselves, no money and they had all but run out of options. All they could do for now was to hide in the cave until they were sure that the battalion of Rocket soldiers was indeed moving on.

**XXX**

"Saffron City, finally," Brock sighed with relief as the safe haven came into sight. Sabrina and her family along with their host of psychic Pokémon had done well at repelling Team Rocket from the city's boundaries. Giovanni knew better than to engage them.

Saffron City's connection to the resistance wasn't a secret or at least it wasn't as closely guarded of a secret as some of the resistance members would have liked it to be. Many families from surrounding cities and towns tried to make the move to Saffron in hopes that they would be safer there. The city was quickly becoming overcrowded. And this only made it easier for Giovanni to send spies in. Sabrina's family couldn't always locate the spies and things had become difficult lately. But still, the sight of the city filled both Brock and Dawn with a sense of relief.

Dawn had originally suggested that they bring Aurora with them to Saffron City but had decided against it when she remembered the latest news of how a Team Rocket spy had been caught in one of the resistance facilities with a bomb. With those spies everywhere it wouldn't even be safe to talk about Aurora within the city limits let alone bring her there.

"Looks like we've got trouble," Dawn murmured as she noticed a group of armed Rockets between them and the city.

"They must be trying to intercept resistance members," Brock commented as he dashed for the cover of a nearby hedge.

"I hope that's all," Dawn remarked as she sped after him.

Brock and Dawn crept on their hands and knees through the undergrowth. When they were within a few yards of the group of soldiers they stopped and listened. The conversation was unguarded, relaxed even in the tones of voice that were being used.

"Doesn't look like any rebs are gonna be showing up today," a man with slick black hair pulled into a ponytail remarked.

"You never know," a woman with long curly purple hair replied.

Dawn held out an arm to keep Brock from running to the woman and confessing his undying love for her but Brock swatted her arm away "What kind of idiot do you take me for?" he asked in a rough whisper "She's the enemy. I don't flirt with the enemy."

"Shut up," Dawn hissed as she tried to hear the conversation.

"I do feel sorry for that family of psychics though," a man with fire red spiky hair laughed "I always thought that they were bullet proof."

"Bullet proof," Dawn murmured, sincerely hoping that didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"Ha," Black ponytail smiled "Don't you know that's the only way to defeat a psychic. Good job by the way Rain," he high fived the purple haired woman.

"I didn't think I'd ever get the chance," Rain replied with a grin "I thought if I took one of them down there was no way I could be fast enough to shoot the others before they made my head explode or something."

The group laughed.

"Oh no," Dawn whispered.

"Not Sabrina," Brock muttered.

"The spy problem must have gotten even more out of hand than we thought," Dawn said as she began to put as much distance between herself and the Rockets as possible "I never thought that an assassin would be able to get so close to them."

"I wonder where the other resistance members went," Brock mused.

"I wonder if any of them were able to get away," Dawn said with a frown.

"Team Rocket couldn't have captured all of them," Brock stated hopefully.

"Oh, I wish we could trust the phone lines," Dawn growled "I'd love to be able to call Lance or Reggie or someone."

"I know how you feel," Brock pulled himself to his feet now that they were out of sight from the Rockets "I still have my messenger Pidgey," he tossed a Pokéball into the air and the flying type appeared "Who should we try to contact?"

"I have no idea," Dawn sighed heavily. She found herself wishing that she hadn't left her Pidgey with her mother over a year ago "We don't even know who's left."

As the two of them were standing there, watching Brock's messenger Pidgey flap its wings, another Pidgey dropped out of the sky and landed on the ground in front of Dawn.

"Do you suppose it's good news?" Brock asked a bit sarcastically as the Pidgey held its right leg out in Dawn's direction.

Dawn bent down and slid the folded piece of paper from under the brown band on the Pidgey's leg. "Thank you," she patted the Pidgey's head before unfolding the paper. Her eyes scanned the words. She read the message out loud "To any resistance member attempting to enter Saffron City, Team Rocket now has control of the city. Many of the survivors of the assault were taken into custody. We are…" Dawn trailed off and looked up at Brock "Disbanding…"

"Disbanding…?" Brock asked his jaw hanging agape.

Dawn nodded, turning back to the paper; she continued to read "Our foothold in the Kanto region is nonexistent. The cost of fighting has become too great. Those who have been lucky enough to survive thus far are free to go back to their old lives if they wish. As for me, I am sorry to abandon you but the fight in Sinnoh needs a strong leader. Thank you for your service, Lt. Surge." Dawn looked up again "How can he just right all of Kanto off as a lost cause?" she demanded of Brock.

"I guess he figures that too many people have died," Brock shrugged "He must think that there's a better chance of retaking Veilstone City and so he up and left."

"So now what do we do," Dawn asked, reattaching the noet to the Pidgey's leg for any other stragglers that happened by.

"You could always go back and stay with Gary," Brock suggested as he recalled his own messenger Pidgey and began walking.

Dawn watched as the other Pidgey took off into the air before following after Brock "Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked.

"It's just that…" Brock started.

"Just that what...?" Dawn snapped "That I'm a coordinator and not as strong as a real trainer? Or is it because I'm a girl?"

"Neither," Brock said calmly "It's because you're my friend Dawn and I don't want to see you get hurt. You haven't done any serious training in over a year. While my Pokémon and I were out in the forest figuring out new strategies, you were with Misty, sorting through baby clothes. I don't know if you could handle being back in a battle situation again."

Dawn grew furious "My Pokémon and I are just as fine tuned as anyone," she had to be careful of the volume of her voice but from the tone it was clear to Brock that he was being reprimanded. "I did my own type of training," she informed him "I've always known that I was going to go back to the resistance and I haven't let myself lose sight of that."

Brock backed away from her "I didn't mean to…"

"Yes you did," Dawn told him "You did mean to challenge me. You are trying to convince me that I've lost my edge. What I don't understand is, why?"

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt," Brock said, repeating an earlier sentiment "Every day more people die. How do you know you won't end up like Max?"

"I don't know that," Dawn told him "But I'm not gonna let myself be afraid when I know I can make a difference."

"I can't keep losing friends," Brock told her "Go stay with Gary and Aurora. You'll be happy there and you'll be safe."

"But for how long?" Dawn countered "If there isn't a resistance to slow Giovanni down nothing will stop him from putting all of his resources into hunting Aurora down. I don't intend to let that happen."

Brock shook his head "Well, come on," he said finally "I hope you've been training yourself as well."

"Why? Where are we going?" Dawn asked.

"Well," Brock began "Team Rocket controls all means of travel so unless you have some brilliant scheme to stow away in plain sight, it's a long row to Sinnoh."

**XXX**

"Comfortable?" Domino sneered at Professor Oak as he writhed in agony in the chair "Do you feel like talking yet?"

Samuel shook his head "I'll die first," he said through his teeth.

Domino laughed "Oh, that stuff won't kill you. It'll just get more and more painful."

"Then," Samuel said slowly "It… stands to reason that… eventually, the pain, would become… so intense… that it… would… kill me…"

"You wish," Domino laughed "It's a favorite interrogation technique of ours these days. Eventually, you will talk and when you do, I'll give you the antidote."

"It's not as if I know… anything," Samuel rasped.

"Oh," Domino said as she relaxed in her chair "I'm sure that somewhere in the recesses of your mind there are a few precious little gems of thought that the Boss would find quite useful."

"I doubt it," Samuel grunted "I do have some very interesting stories to tell you about the life cycle of a Beedril if you're interested."

"Oh, I'm sure you've got more than that," Domino sneered, she was enjoying this "I'm sure you have some wonderful stories to tell about your grandson. You must be very proud of him. Tell me, what is dear Gary up to these days?"

"Nothing that would interest you," Samuel spat.

"You'd be surprised what interests me," Domino countered "Like for instance I know he was one of the top trainers in the resistance until a few months ago. Recently he's disappeared from the radar. Now what I can't figure," she adjusted herself in the chair and leaned forward "Is what could be more important to someone like your grandson than fighting for the freedom of the world?"

"It's… a... mystery…" Samuel ground out. The pain was growing more and more unbearable by the second. It was getting hard for him to breathe. He doubted that Domino had told him the truth when she had said that the injection wouldn't kill him.

"Not really," Domino told him "I bet the only thing that would make him quit the resistance would have to do with his other great love in life, Pokémon research. Seeing as how all of the Pokémon research in Kanto and the other regions is now mysteriously out of Team Rocket's reach, I have a sneaking suspicion that it might have something to do with that."

"You're… wrong…" Samuel saw spots at the edge of his vision. He had to remind himself to breathe now, the pain was so intense.

"Am I?" Domino asked him, leaning further forward "You're not looking so well Professor," she remarked "I can make the pain stop. All you have to do is answer this one little question for me. What is your grandson doing these days?"

Samuel was struggling. He felt like his ribcage would cave in at any moment. Tears were falling freely from his eyes now but it would have been hard to notice seeing as how sweat was pouring from everywhere else. He took a deep breath and lost the fight against the urge to vomit. As he wretched and wretched Domino simply laughed.

She pulled another syringe from her pocket "Just answer the question Professor," she said in a lilting sing song voice "Answer the question and I'll make the pain stop."

"The… research… he's… safeguarding……… it…" Samuel dry heaved and let out a pained wail the likes of which he had not made since he was in diapers.

"There," Domino smiled as she injected the contents of the syringe into Samuel's arm "Was that so hard?"

The relief the antidote brought was instantaneous. The sharp throbbing pain disappeared, leaving a dull numbness and the broken shell of a man in its place. Samuel doubled over in the chair and began to cry as Domino stood up.

"Get some rest Professor," she told him "Tomorrow, we'll discuss the whereabouts of your beloved grandson." The clang of the cell door closing behind her sounded so final to Samuel's ears as he sat there and cried. There really was no hope left. He didn't think he could take another one of these sessions. And there would be no end to the next one because he did not have the slightest idea where Gary was.


	4. Chapter 4: Stranded and Obligated

**The New Order: Fading Light**

**Chapter 4: Stranded and Obligated**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. Don't be shy people. I love reviews. Now this chapter is going to have a little bit of action in it but I'm still building to the real meat of the story here so you'll all just have to be patient. Some questions will be answered and the answers.**

A warm breeze was his first clue that the day was beginning. He rolled over to see that the door of the shelter had been left hanging open, allowing the early morning rays of sunlight to play across the faces of the remaining occupants. Ash Ketchum rubbed his eyes and crawled out into the morning light.

Wendy was already awake as usual. The eleven year old girl was instructing her Pokémon, training them at the same time that she was preparing breakfast for the rest of them. Her Torchic was helping her stack the wood that they had collected for the fire. Budew was using its vines to pick fruit from the surrounding trees. And Rattata was helping collect the fruit.

Ash cleared his throat "How are they doing?" he asked of Wendy.

The girl smiled as she turned to look up at him "We've almost got this routine down pat," she informed him as she ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair.

"Glad to hear it," Ash said as he removed a Pokéball from his pocket. He threw it into the air, releasing the only other Pokémon who had accompanied him to Pallet nearly fourteen months ago. Buizel appeared in a brilliant flash of light.

"Time for our morning swim," Ash smiled at the Pokémon.

Ash swam the length of the small island he had found himself washed up on all those months ago with Buizel. He had no idea where he was. As he swam his thoughts drifted as they often did to that night.

He had been in the forest; he'd been making good time on his way back to the resistance base. All of a sudden he'd heard a voice. He had turned to see a Rocket standing there, Pokéball in hand. The operative was just a kid; he couldn't have been older than thirteen. The Rocket recruits seemed to be getting younger and younger by the day. The boy had challenged Ash to a battle saying that if he won Ash would come back to Team Rocket headquarters with him as the boy's prisoner.

Ash had tried to talk some sense into the boy. Team Rocket was no place for this kid. Even in the darkness Ash could see the kid's hands shaking as he held the Pokéball. But the kid wouldn't listen to what Ash had to say, screaming at him that the resistance was a bunch of nothings that didn't understand. As the kid argued on behalf of Team Rocket, shouting to keep the truth that Ash was speaking from sinking in, he began shaking more and more.

"Your Boss is evil," Ash had said "You have to realize that. He doesn't care about you or anyone but himself."

"You're wrong!" the boy shouted.

"Giovanni doesn't care what happens to you," Ash had said. He hadn't expected the kid to react the way he did.

"Shut up!" the boy screamed as he threw a Pokéball "Ariados Hyper Beam!"

The Hyper Beam had thrown Ash a good twenty yards. He landed in the river, completely stunned and unable to swim against the current that dragged him away. Luckily he had the presence of mind to release Buizel from its Pokéball. Ash had grabbed Buizel and held on tight as the current continued to drag them both out to sea.

Ash had lost consciousness at sometime during the night and he wasn't sure how much time had passed when he'd opened his eyes to see Buizel standing above him along with a girl he had never seen before. It turned out that he and Buizel had washed up on an island. The girl had not known where they were either.

Ash had learned that the girl, Wendy along with her younger siblings, Ben and Ellie, had been shipwrecked on the island during a particularly unpleasant storm. Wendy, a novice Pokémon trainer from Hoenn had been unable to begin her Pokémon journey the way she wanted to because of the war. Her parents had made plans to escape to someplace where the war couldn't find them.

When the storm had hit, Wendy's parents had tied her and her siblings to the mast so that they wouldn't be washed overboard. But they hadn't been so lucky. Wendy had told Ash that she didn't remember much of anything between when her parents went overboard and when the ship crashed on the rocky end of the island. And Ash didn't want to press her for details. She and her brother and sister were all alone for three months before Ash washed ashore.

"Bui bui," Buizel said suddenly, snapping Ash out of his thoughts.

They had reached the rocky end of the island where Wendy's family's boat had crashed. What remained of the wreck, after Ash had salvaged planks to construct the shelter, had slipped off the rocks during a storm almost a month ago. Ash could still see the wreckage that had been left behind through the several meters of clear water that now covered it.

Ash climbed up onto the rocks and stretched out in the early morning sunlight. It was during these alone times that the thoughts of the life that he had been forced to leave behind overcame him. He would love nothing more than to return to Misty and their child, who if he was doing his math correctly, was probably close to a year old by now. There was Pikachu and Ash's other Pokémon to think of as well. He knew he had left them in good hands but were they still safe? How was the resistance holding up?

He had contemplated trying to swim back to where he'd drifted from originally, with Buizel's assistance of course, but what was he supposed to do about the kids? When he had found them they'd barely been surviving. They had no shelter, very little food and Wendy's Pokémon had not been trained to help the group the way they were now. He had built them a shelter, helped them gather food and helped Wendy train her team. He couldn't leave them alone.

Ellie was five and still fearful of lightening. Ben had only just turned four and could not swim yet, a distressing point for Ash especially when the boy had been exploring the rocky part of the island and had fallen into the deep water near the wrecked boat. Wendy was too young to be expected to care for her siblings by herself. Ash was stuck.

Even if he could take them back to Kanto with him, would that really be the right thing to do? Their parents had wanted to keep their children safe from the war. Ash understood how they felt. He had wished that he could send Misty someplace far from the war, someplace that he knew that she and the baby would be safe. But of course Misty would have none of it. He prayed that she was alright, that their baby was safe. If it weren't for these three children he would have attempted to swim back to Kanto long ago.

Ash knew that Misty and everyone else must believe he was dead by this point. His heart ached for her and their baby every day. He often stared off across the sea after the children were asleep, wondering how they were. What would they do? Would Misty return to the resistance and leave the baby with Ash's mother? Would Pikachu go with her?

Wendy had asked him one night after Ben and Ellie had gone to bed if he had a family. He had been honest with her, told her all about his mother, his wife, the child that had still been growing inside her when he'd been separated from them. She had listened intently, especially to the parts in which he had mentioned the resistance. He hadn't wanted to lie to her but he had felt guilty later when he'd seen the look on her face as she'd said goodnight to him. She knew that she and her siblings weren't his family, would never be his family, and were only keeping him from the people he loved.

Ash had grown quite fond of the three children in the time he had spent with them and really did consider them family but after that night, Wendy kept her distance. She would no longer join Ash and the younger children in splashing in the shallows. When a storm would hit in the middle of the night and Ellie would curl up close to Ash and whimper to be held, Wendy would reprimand her that "Mr. Ketchum" as she'd taken to calling him, had better things to do.

Ash hated that he'd managed to push Wendy away. He hated that he had been so honest with a vulnerable child who had only a matter of months before lost her parents. He hated that she tried to remain so distant and because of that had even pulled away from her younger siblings as well. And he especially hated that she'd taken to calling him "Mr. Ketchum".

The sound of two sets of small feet pounding hard against the ground caused Ash to sit bolt upright. He turned to see the excited faces of Ellie and Ben. The two youngsters attacked him, throwing their small arms around his neck as they squealed their good mornings to him.

Buizel, not wanting to be left out, jumped up and joined the embrace with a loud "Bui, bui!"

"Wendy says breakfast is ready!" Ellie told Ash.

"Baked apples again," Ben pouted "I hate baked apples."

Ash laughed and ruffled the little boy's brown hair. Baked apples were all they had most days. Ash stood up, picking up the two children in his arms and recalling Buizel into its Pokéball. He carried the two youngsters back to the camp site where Wendy was waiting for them.

Ash set the two children down and retreated into the shelter to pull on some dry clothes. When he emerged he saw Wendy, staring at him stone faced, holding out a baked apple wrapped in a leaf for him to take.

"Thank you," he smiled at her as he took the apple, being careful not to burn himself. He sat down to eat with the rest of them.

"Can you and Buizel give me another swimming lesson today?" Ben asked with a mouth full of apple a few minutes later.

"Ben," Wendy scolded under her breath "Don't ask stupid questions."

Ash looked over at Wendy for a moment before he answered "You bet Benny," Ash smiled at the boy.

"Can Budew and I go exploring?" Ellie asked, looking up at her sister with wide innocent blue eyes.

"Budew and I have to do some training," Wendy replied.

"You know," Ash put in "Sometimes it's good for a Pokémon to have a day off once in a while." Wendy pushed her little team hard on a daily bases. Ash suspected that she might be trying too hard in order to earn his respect seeing as how she had already resigned herself to the fact that she would never earn his love the way her siblings seemed to.

Wendy was silent for a moment, looking from Ash to her sister to the Pokémon in question "I guess it couldn't hurt…" she said finally.

"Yippy!" Ellie clapped her hands in delight.

Ash shook his head and finished off his apple, throwing the core into the fire. If only Misty were here… He didn't understand girls. Ellie was young enough that there really wasn't anything complicated about her. She just wanted to be loved, to have fun and for someone to hold her and comfort her when there was thunder and lightning outside. Wendy was an entirely different issue. Not only had he made the mistake of telling her the truth that he did have people waiting for him who cared about him but she was old enough that she could interpret that information anyway her eleven year old mind could concoct. Misty would know what to do, know what to say to get Wendy to start acting the way she had when he'd first showed up on this island.

**XXX**

"Thank goodness it's not a row boat," Dawn said as she settled herself into the motor boat that they had been able to acquire from a resistance sympathetic old man who lived nearby and ran the marina. He had told them that no one would miss the old girl. It had belonged to a client who had been imprisoned by Team Rocket months before.

"Sinnoh here we come," Brock said as he started the motor.

On the dock behind them, a commotion suddenly erupted. Dawn turned and her mouth dropped "Rockets!" she yelled in Brock's general direction "They've seen us!"

"Get down!" Brock screamed at her as his eye caught a glint of metal. He hunched down near the throttle and gave it all that the little craft had as bullets started flying over their heads. If they could put enough distance between them and the docks before the Rockets managed to come after them on boats of their own, they might have a chance.

Back on the dock the Rocket soldiers were angrily crowding the entrance to the marina. The owner stood in front of them refusing to move "I need to see some identification before I can allow you to take a boat out on the water," the man said.

"This should be all the identification you need," a tall Rocket with dark green hair slicked back said as he pointed to the red letter "R" on his uniform.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Lake said, not giving the slightest sign that he was backing down even though he was badly outnumbered and the lead Rocket with whom he was speaking towered over him by a good two feet "I have to do things by the book. If you cannot provide me with proper identification I cannot allow you to have use of a boat."

The Rocket grew red in the face and lifted the little old man by his collar "I've had just about enough of you old man," he hissed, tossing the man into the water.

Mr. Lake surfaced almost immediately "You can't just do whatever you want!" he shouted, shaking his fist at the Rockets who simply laughed at him.

"We can and we are," the leader of the group told Mr. Lake as the other Rockets made snide comments at the old man's expense.

Mr. Lake looked over his shoulder. The boat with the young resistance fighters was still in sight. He turned back to the Rockets "I didn't want to do this but you've forced my hand," he snapped his fingers, summoning his "security system".

A Gyarados swept beneath Lake and lifted him out of the water on its back. A Blastoise and a Tentacruel surfaced on either side of the Gyarados. "Yeehaw!" Lake shouted as his Pokémon prepared to attack.

Caught completely off guard by the show of force the group of six Rocket soldiers ran for the hills, their guns having been knocked from their hands by Blastoise's Hydro Pump.

Lake looked over his shoulder again to see that the boat he had given to the resistance fighters was no longer in sight. "They're safe," he whispered as he patted Gyarados's back lovingly "Thank you my friend."

XXX

Brock and Dawn could finally breathe again. The boat was speeding towards Sinnoh. They knew they would face a similar problem trying to land but right now they took the opportunity to breathe. Catching one's breath was a rare thing in the resistance.

Dawn closed her eyes and let the spray of the ocean hit her face. She smiled softly, enjoying the moment of peace that had seemed to come upon them.

Brock kept an eye on the compass and on his steering but he could not deny that now that the Rockets were no longer shooting at them and it appeared that they weren't being followed, that it was nice to have a moment to relax and to think.

"I miss just being able to relax," Dawn said finally.

"Piplup," Piplup agreed with her as it rested on the seat beside her.

Brock nodded "At this speed we should arrive at Sinnoh in three hours," he remarked "So enjoy the peace while you can."

"Do you suppose we can retake Veilstone City?" Dawn asked a few minutes later.

Brock scratched his head, staring down at the compass for a long time "I suppose anything is possible," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Dawn replied "I suppose." There was no way around it. Lt. Surge's abandonment of Kanto had left them doubting themselves and their chances. With Veilstone and now Saffron City having fallen to Team Rocket within less than a week the feeling of powerlessness was unavoidable.

The feeling was a familiar one. It was the same feeling that they had all experienced when Ash had gone missing. It was the same crushing inner pain they had all felt when Angie had discovered his hat in Viridian Forest. But somehow as time went by, as Aurora was born and they watched her grow, hope seemed to come back to them.

Perhaps it had been their own separation from the fighting. Pallet Town had been low priority after the Rockets had ransacked Professor Oak's lab the first time. But Dawn didn't think it had been the separation at all. The weekly Pidgey reports from the front lines of the resistance had seemed not as bleak as they had in the weeks after Ash's funeral.

A clap of thunder shook Dawn from her thoughts. She opened her eyes to look at Brock "Did I just hear what I thought I just heard?" she asked.

Brock looked up at the sky. Thick black clouds were fast approaching "This looks bad," he remarked "Grab onto something and hold on tight, this could get rough."

**XXX**

"Thunder," Ellie shook as she grabbed on to Ash's leg with all of her might.

Ash bent and picked the girl up "It'll be okay," he assured her "Let's get inside the shelter." He carried Ellie inside the shelter to see Ben already huddled in the corner. Ash sat down and pulled them both into his lap "It'll be okay," he told them.

"It looks like it could be a big one," Wendy remarked as she entered the shelter with Torchic, Budew and Rattata.

Ash looked up at her to say something to the effect of how she shouldn't try to scare her siblings like that but the retort died before his mouth even cracked open. She looked nervous as well. Ash patted a spot next to him on the floor "Come sit with us," he said softly "I thought I'd tell you guys a story."

Wendy looked reluctant for a while but when a particularly brilliant flash of lightning lit up the interior of the shelter and a deafening boom followed it she ran to Ash and planted herself firmly beside him.

"What story are you going to tell us?" Ellie asked.

"I thought I'd tell you about why I'm not scared of thunder and lightning at all," Ash smiled "You see, it all has to do with a very good friend of mine who I met when I was a kid…"

**XXX**

"Where are we?!" Dawn yelled over the roar of the waves.

"No clue!" Brock yelled back "This is really bad!"

"Should we head back?!" Dawn asked. Being put in prison was starting to look good compared to drowning during a storm like this.

"We'd never make it!" Brock called back.

"What do we do?!" Dawn asked.

"Just hold on!" Brock called back as he tried frantically to put them back on course.

"Piplup, pipiplup!" the water type screeched.

"Piplup!" Dawn gasped, just managing to catch Piplup before the Pokémon was washed overboard.

**XXX**

The storm lasted all that afternoon and all night. Some time just as it was winding down Ash thought he heard something. It sounded like a motor but that was impossible. Ash lay there, watching Wendy, Ellie and Ben sleeping peacefully when he heard something else. It was a splashing sound like people, in the water. And there was another noise like the people were trying to pull a boat up on the beach.

Ash's body snapped upright. He grabbed Buizel's Pokéball and crept out of the shelter. His first thought was that it might be danger and he'd be damned if he was going to let anything happen to those kids.

The clouds were just beginning to break and a few golden rays of early morning sunshine were making their way through. Ash moved cautiously, finding as much cover as he could as he made his way to the beach that he had washed up on over a year ago.

He was close now. So close in fact that he could hear voices. He stopped in his tracks, those voices… Could they really be…? No, that made no sense. Why would they be here? Wherever here was in the first place.

But when the beach finally came into view there was no doubt. He stood there, staring in disbelief "Brock…? Dawn…?"

His look of disbelief was nothing in comparison to the two looks he got from the figures on the beach when they turned to the source of the voice which had called them. A mixture of surprise, confusion and utter joy adorned both their countenances.

Dawn was the first to speak "Aaaaaa… Ash…?"

**A/N: Ash is 20. I didn't want to put that in the first chapter because I wanted to leave some mystery to whether he was still alive or not but since I listed him as one of the characters in the story I guess that sort of blows my cover. Anyway, hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Those Left Behind

**The New Order: Fading Light**

**Chapter 5: Those Left Behind**

"You must know where he is," Domino prompted as Samuel writhed in pain before her.

"I… don't…" he gasped. This torture session had been going on for four hours already. Samuel had thrown up what little food he had been allowed already and could only dry heave which only added to his suffering as the urge to do so came more and more frequently.

"Your only family," Domino said in a voice dripping with evil intent "I doubt that you've gone this long without knowing where he is."

Samuel didn't reply. He dry heaved once, twice, a third time before wailing in agony.

"Make it easy on yourself Professor," Domino lilted "Let's say I believe that you don't know where he is now. Where was he the last time you knew his whereabouts?"

Samuel shook his head, barely able to speak anymore.

Domino stood up in frustration and left the cell without giving Samuel the antidote.

Samuel fell back on the floor. Domino had unchained him before this session had begun, saying that he wasn't worth treating as if he were a threat to her. Samuel curled up on his side in the fetal position and tried hard to breathe through the pain. It was so bad that he could barely think straight now. He dry heaved once again and let out a sob that pained his already raw throat.

**XXX**

Domino threw herself onto the sofa in her quarters. She removed the syringe filled with the antidote from her pocket and set it on an end table. Let the old fool suffer a bit longer. The pain would make him more malleable, vulnerable to the power of suggestion. He might agree to cooperate with the Team Rocket scientists if he were weak enough.

It was a far cry from the treasure trove of research that was being guarded by Gary Oak in some God forsaken location but Domino was sure Giovanni would be pleased to have the Professor's wealth of knowledge to assist in the vital work that he was so insistent that the Team Rocket scientists complete.

There was a loud rap on her door a millisecond before Giovanni entered "Have you made any progress with the Professor?" he asked, not bothering with any pleasantries.

"He won't give us the location of the research," Domino reported casually as she leaned further into the sofa cushions "Whether he knows it or not. I'm not sure he'd give us the location, considering his grandson is safeguarding it," she pulled her legs up underneath her "But give him some time, he'll be putty in our hands and he'll be more than willing to assist the scientists with their work."

Giovanni made an odd sound that seemed to emanate from deep within his chest as he came to stand in front of the sofa. His loyal Persian peered around from behind its master's legs. "I want that research 009," he told her "If the Professor can be brought round to see things our way then all the better but I want that research. Understood."

"Yes Sir," Domino saluted from her relaxed position. Only she could get away with acting in such a manner in Giovanni's presence, the reason for this being that she got the job done and she got it done right with little effort and Giovanni both knew and respected this about her.

"Have the agents in the field been able to get a lead on the locations of the other great minds of the regions?" Domino asked casually.

"No," Giovanni let his guard down, dropping to the sofa beside her "If they are still alive they've gone into hiding."

Domino repositioned herself so she was curled up against Giovanni's side. The Persian found this to be an intrusion into what was its rightful space but instead of turning on Domino, the creature simply indignantly retreated to a corner, knowing that its master seemed oddly fond of the human female's advances.

"Have you got any idea where they stashed the Aura brat?" Domino questioned, snaking a hand around to the button of her Boss's trousers.

"The mother is still in the hospital. Her doctors are being quite infuriating," Giovanni remarked, not even blinking when Domino's hand made contact with his flesh.

"You could always burn the place to the ground," Domino hummed in a low voice as she lifted her lips to Giovanni's face, she brushed ever so slightly against the stubble that had already come back with vengeance. Her Boss had been working hard and hadn't shaved since the day before.

Giovanni chuckled, a low rumbling sound that washed over Domino in a way that left her somehow feeling breathless. The Team Rocket Boss pulled his most trusted agent onto his lap "You know I couldn't do that," he told her "The chief of staff is very loyal to us. And if Team Rocket were to attack a civilian facility such as a hospital, it might lead to greater sympathy for the resistance. We can't simply take everything away from the people of the world all at once 009."

Domino pouted "Well what are you going to do?" she asked.

"They can't keep her in the hospital forever," Giovanni told her "The doctors who are responsible for protecting her thus far are only a handful of employees at that facility. Burning the hospital to the ground would cause too much chaos and attract too much attention but a handful of individuals being brought in for questioning on suspicion of being resistance sympathizers would barely register with most people." Giovanni smiled as he kissed Domino's mouth.

"Brilliant," Domino praised. She had wriggled out of her pants by this point and had removed Giovanni's for him "That's why you're the Boss."

"And don't you forget it," Giovanni told her with a smile as he hitched her legs around his waist and lay her down upon the sofa beneath him.

**XXX**

Misty stood at the window of her hospital room, staring out onto the streets of Viridian below. Her hands clung to the thin fabric of the gown in which she was clothed with white knuckles. She was still a little unsteady on her feet and it took some effort on her part to remain standing.

But she knew that if she wanted to avoid being imprisoned she would have to make a break for it before she was fully recovered. It was a slim chance but the desire to survive was strong within her and she was willing to take the risk even if her body wasn't ready to do so.

The streets below were bathed in sunlight. But that was the only remotely cheerful thing about them. There were Rocket operatives everywhere, the blazing red "R" clearly visible even from six stories up. There were very few people other than the Rockets on the streets and those who dared to walk among them shrank away from the oppressors, seemingly afraid that if they so much as bumped into one by accident, it would be cause for an arrest.

Misty glowered down at Giovanni's army of wicked puppets. They were cowards, hiding behind that red letter "R" as if it could protect them from anything. Misty hated them; she hated each and every last miserable pathetic one of them.

Misty turned from the window to survey the room. She was the room's only occupant. She moved to stand below an air vent in the ceiling. She was sure she could fit through it but how was she going to get up there? She found a plastic chair sitting against the far wall of the room and dragged it over beneath the vent.

Shakily, she climbed on top of the chair. She slowly and unsteadily managed to stand. Reaching carefully for the vent she nearly fell over but managed to catch herself. She still couldn't reach the vent. She stretched as far as she could; balancing very precariously on her tippy toes, her fingers just barely grazed the metal of the vent cover before she fell to the floor.

She managed to sit up, staring up at the vent that seemed so intent on taunting her with its promise of freedom. The fall had been particularly hard on her already weak body and she had to use the chair to pull her to her feet.

At that moment a doctor entered the room "Ah, I see you're out of bed and moving about," he remarked.

Misty turned her head and instantly regretted it as nausea bubbled up deep within her stomach from the sudden motion. She smiled faintly at the doctor before noticing that he wasn't one of the regular doctors she had seen during her stay.

"Excuse me?" she asked, managing to stumble her way to the bed "Where is Doctor Min?"

"Doctor Min and her colleagues were asked to report to the chief administrator's office," the doctor told her "Something about suspicion of resistance involvement. But I'm sure you know all about that kind of thing," suddenly Misty felt a cold chill run through her. "I'm your new caretaker," the man continued "My name is Doctor Darren Oslo."

Doctor Oslo began to examine her. When he was finished he called a nurse and asked her to assist him. Misty didn't know what was happening until it was too late. Doctor Oslo and the nurse placed her in four point restraints.

"What are you doing?" Misty demanded. She didn't have the energy to fight back.

"We don't want you hurting yourself," Doctor Oslo told her. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear "Most escape attempts end with someone getting shot and we don't want that to happen to you now do we?"

Misty closed her eyes. Her last hope, a last ditch attempt to escape the bleak fate that awaited her, had been thwarted. She tried not to cry as the doctor and nurse fussed about how tight the restraints should be. When they left the room, Misty discovered that though her hands and feet were tied down, she could still move her hand far enough to clasp the locket around her neck. It gave her a small sense of comfort.

"Oh Ash," she whispered "I really wish you were here right now."

**XXX**

"Here," Drew said as he handed May a cup of hot chocolate. It was a chilly day, chillier than it had been.

"Thanks," May took the mug and sipped at it carefully "She had been keeping a constant vigil over her brother's grave and Drew had been with her the entire time.

The rest of the resistance had moved on already, headed for Mt. Coronet and though many others had been given the opportunity to stay behind, only May and Drew remained to tend to the graves. They wouldn't be able to remain long; their supplies would eventually run out and with Veilstone City under Rocket control there was no place close by to stock up.

"Do you think he's cold?" May asked suddenly, in a far off sounding voice.

"What…?" Drew asked, looking at her in bewilderment.

May hid her face from him, giving a nervous laugh to cover up for what was supposed to be an "inside thought". She looked up but kept her gaze focused anywhere but on Drew "Nothing," she replied.

Drew put an arm around her "I think he's in a better place," he replied honestly "He doesn't have to deal with this war anymore. I'm sure wherever he is, he's happy."

May nodded but didn't say anything for a moment. When she finally did speak it was in a very small voice "Thank you for staying here with me."

Drew smiled, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear with his free hand "Do you really think I would have let you stay alone?"

May smiled softly "No, I guess not." She gulped down the rest of the hot chocolate, letting the liquid warm her. She turned and wrapped her arms around Drew "I'm so glad that I'm not alone," she said with a sniffle.

Drew returned the embrace "You'll never be alone," he told her.

**XXX**

"Up! Up!" Aurora demanded of Gary, stretching her tiny arms towards him "Up!" she said again, pouting at the delay in his response.

Gary laughed and picked the child up "You're probably the most stubborn baby in the world," he told her as he bounced her lightly "That's genetics for you I suppose."

Aurora gave him a quizzical look "Nefics…?" she asked.

Gary laughed again "Never you mind about that kiddo."

Suddenly there was a tap on the door of the bunker. Gary immediately placed Aurora back into her crib. When the child started to fuss about being set down Gary instantly hushed her "You stay here where it's safe," he told her.

Aurora watched Gary in confusion as he walked to the bunker's entrance. He opened it to reveal a Pidgey standing there. Gary had recognized the Pidgey immediately. It was one of the Pidgey that Professor Rowan had trained to be able to enter the bunker's entry tunnel through a special entrance.

The bird offered Gary its right leg and waited patiently. Gary bent and slid the paper from beneath the brown band "Thanks," he said absentmindedly to the Pidgey as he unfolded the note.

The Pidgey fluttered into the bunker, alighting on the table, staring at Gary expectantly. It had been a long journey after all. The Pidgey couldn't understand what made the piece of paper more important than feeing the messenger. Professor Rowan always fed him first before reading the notes he carried. The Pidgey made an indignant noise.

Gary's eyes scanned the note in shock.

_**TR GOT SAM O  
RE/IP  
KYP PR**_

Gary groaned, in part because of Professor Rowan's ridiculous code but mostly because of what the message meant. TR meant Team Rocket of course, the word got was code for captured and in the process of interrogating. SAM O was Samuel Oak, Gary's grandfather. RE/IP was the line that hurt the most "Rescue impossible". Had they even attempted to come up with a plan? Did they even care what happened to his grandfather? Or did they simply decide that the risk was too great? Either way Gary was flung into a whirling vortex of emotion.

He looked at the last line with hatred (Keep you posted, Professor Rowan) what would there be to keep him posted on? Would Professor Rowan send Gary a courtesy Pidgey to tell him when Team Rocket finally decided to kill his grandfather?

Gary fumed as he crumpled the note up in his hands. He pounded the paper until it was smaller and smaller, crushing it the way he wished he could crush the life out of Giovanni. The paper would no longer yield to the crushing force of his hands so he threw the ball across the room where it bounced off the back of the Pidgey who was still waiting to be rewarded for its services.

Gary found himself sinking to the floor. He felt powerless. His grandfather was the only family he had, the only family he had ever known. In his mind Gary calculated the distance the Pidgey would have traveled from Professor Rowan's hideout in Sinnoh to the research storage bunker. His fists clenched as he realized that Brock and Dawn had known about this development and hadn't told him. They might have wanted to spare his feelings but more likely they knew that he would rush off to try to rescue his grandfather, leaving Aurora without a guardian.

His eyes clenched shut as he tried to hold back the tears. Betrayal, omission, subterfuge, it all probably seemed perfectly fine with the two of them. They only cared about protecting Aurora, protecting Ash and Misty's child; no one cared about what Gary would be giving up. He could understand why Brock wouldn't care… in the old days, back when Gary had been not only Ash's rival but a truly obnoxious little snot, he had managed to make pretty solid enemies of Ash's companions. Even though Gary had thought that was all in the past, perhaps some lingering feelings remained.

But why would Dawn lie to him? She knew how protective of his grandfather Gary was. She was the same way when it came to her mother, her only family. Had Brock convinced her it was for the best? Had she decided that it was? Didn't they know how much it was going to hurt him? Didn't they know he would have rather found out from them instead of an impersonal note scrawled on a piece of notebook paper and delivered by an apathetic Pidgey?

The tears came freely now. He knew how it must have happened too. Someone would have had to take Misty to the hospital and that someone would have been taken into custody upon their arrival. Why hadn't he put the pieces together before? Had Dawn been hoping he would fill in the blanks for himself? He balled his hands into fists and pressed his fists against his eyes trying to make the tears stop. He wasn't some little kid anymore. He was a man, not much of one as he was learning but he was still a man. Men didn't cry about their grandfathers.

Still he couldn't stop and a sob escaped his lips. Images of his poor Grandfather in a small cell being interrogated by Team Rocket agents assaulted his mind. Rumors of what Team Rocket did to their captives had made their way through the resistance grape vine time after time. All those rumors now came flooding back into Gary's memory as he thought of his Grandpa.

Gary was lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear the thump of Aurora escaping her crib. He didn't hear the soft swish swish that her pajamas made against the floor as she crawled to him. His first clue that she was there was when two small hands set themselves upon first his knees as she pulled herself into his lap. Then the two small hands were on his chest as she pulled herself into a standing position. Finally the two small hands came to rest on his cheeks as she slumped forward, unable to support herself on two feet, her chest pressing against his.

Gary's fists relaxed and he took his hands away from his eyes and stared down at the tiny girl. Her blue eyes were full of something that if Gary didn't know better he would classify as empathy.

"Sad…?" she asked in her tiny chirp of a voice.

Gary nodded, wrapping his arms around the little girl "Yes," he replied as his tears kept falling.

"It otay," Aurora whispered "We be sad togever."

Gary smiled sadly as he pulled the little girl close "Alright," he told her. As he held her, she began to cry as well. Gary found himself strangely comforted by the presence of the small being in his arms.

He wasn't the only one who was hurting. This young child had lost everything. Her father had died before she was even born and her mother was now more than likely in one of Team Rocket's interrogation rooms just like his Grandfather.

The two of them sat there for a long time before Gary realized that Aurora had cried herself to sleep. He stood up, careful not to wake her and laid her down in her crib. Before he stood up again he placed a kiss to the little girl's forehead "We'll always have each other little miss," he promised.

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, my kingdom for reviews! Alright so I don't have a kingdom or… much of anything really. I'm just used to getting more reviews than I have been getting. I don't know if its because I'm doing something wrong or what.**

**I hope that all this skipping around doesn't confuse anyone too much. But I felt like it was time to go back and check on some of our other characters to see how they're managing. We'll eventually catch up with Dawn, Brock and Ash on the island but not until chapter 6 or 7. There are a lot of little subplots that will eventually intertwine into one big, multifaceted story.**

**It's not a normal thing to for me to be in chapter 5 and still building my plot. But I've got a good feel for this story and I know where its going and where I wanted to end up. I hope that you readers are enjoying the ride.**

**I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to review so far. Every time I post a new chapter I just hover around my email waiting for reviews because posting a new chapter always makes me so nervous.**

**I've been told I've had some grammatical errors in my first few chapters. I do proof read, sometimes more than once and I use spell check. But I am quite fond of long sentences and I apologize to anyone who finds that style hard to read. I don't like it when errors slip through and I do try to prevent them but I am only human after all.**

**I've babbled enough for today. I'll sign off now with just one final request of all of you wonderful readers. Please review, even if you want to tell me hate it, even if your review is two words long. I love reviews and consider each and every one of them a ray of sunshine.**

**Lots of Love  
-Kelly**


	6. Chapter 6: In The Name Of Survival

**The New Order: Fading Light**

**Chapter 6: In The Name Of Survival**

Delia Ketchum stared down at Viridian City from the hilltop. The windows of the buildings seemed to glitter in the sunlight. As Delia felt her stomach knot up she wondered just what feelings the sight of this city had brought to her son and other beginning trainers who had once stood atop this same hill. She decided that the feelings that Ash and others like him had experienced had to have been the opposite of what she was feeling now.

She looked down at Pikachu who stared up at her in return. After the initial shock of losing everything and the initial instinct to flee had passed Delia had realized that she couldn't simply leave Misty or Samuel to the Rockets. She kept losing people and she refused to let it go on anymore. She would either rescue them or die trying. But Pikachu didn't have to share her fate.

"I'll meet you in Viridian Forest," Delia told her companion.

"Pika…?" Pikachu tilted its head and looked at her strangely.

"I won't lose anyone else," Delia explained "I'll meet you in Viridian Forest when I'm done here. Wait for me there."

Pikachu shook its head and launched into a speech that although Delia could not understand word for word, she was able to decipher the meaning behind the stream of gibberish.

"I've got to go alone," she told the creature at her feet "Anyone seen with a Pokémon in a Rocket controlled city like Viridian is immediately taken into custody for questioning, remember?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded in understanding though its tone was one of reluctance.

"I'll be fine," Delia bent and ruffled the fur atop Pikachu's head "Don't worry. I'll be with you in Viridian Forest before you know it," she stood up again, undoing the ponytail at the nape of her neck and running her fingers through her hair. "And if all goes according to plan, I'll have Misty and Samuel with me."

XXX

"This looks like a safe enough place to camp," James said as he turned to Jessie in the early morning light.

Jessie sighed heavily "Safe enough," she repeated. The question was for how long? How long would it take before they were found? It wouldn't be long now. With every heartbeat, Jessie wondered how many heartbeats remained before her time was up.

If she were to voice these thoughts to James she was sure she would be accused of being overdramatic. After all, James had promised her time and time again that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Jessie wanted to believe him; she did, with all her heart she desperately wanted to believe him. But the evidence was overwhelmingly stacked against them.

Every town or city they passed was either under Rocket control or devastated by raids and looting by Team Rocket soldiers. There were only so many places that they could hide. Travelling by night and sleeping in caves by day. They had no destination planned just as long as they kept at least half a step ahead of their former colleagues.

"Jessie," James interrupted her thoughts and Jessie realized that sometime had passed since she had last spoken.

She shook herself from the destructive thoughts as best she could "Yes, yes," she said quickly "We'll rest here," she bent down and entered the cave.

James shook his head and followed her.

XXX

Dawn took a tentative step forward "Is it… is it really… you?" she asked.

Ash looked down at his own body for a moment before looking back up at Brock and Dawn "Yeah," he told her "What about you? Are you guys for real or am I still dreaming?"

Brock suddenly rushed his friend and tackled him to the ground "That felt real enough to me," he laughed as Dawn joined the pile.

"You're alive!" Dawn shouted.

"Not for long if you guys don't get off of me," Ash retorted from beneath the weight of his two friends.

Dawn and Brock rolled to the side. The three friends sat up on the beach and stared at each other. Suddenly Ash through his head back, laughing as tears flowed from his eyes "I'm so glad to see you guys," he said finally "I thought, I don't know what I thought. How did you find me anyway? How's Misty and the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? How's the fight against Team Rocket? Have we won? How are Pikachu and my other Pokémon?"

Brock and Dawn just stared at each other. Where were they supposed to begin answering those questions? What was Ash going to say when he found out that no, they hadn't won the fight against Team Rocket and not only had Misty fallen into Team Rocket hands but that his daughter was being hunted by Giovanni's goons and they had been forced to hand the child over to Ash's former rival to live in a God forsaken underground bunker just so that she could one day save the world with the power that he had passed down to her?

Ash's stream of questions had ended and he was staring at them "Guys…?" he said finally, the smile disappearing from his face "What's wrong…?"

"Ash…" Brock was the one to speak "A lot has happened since you've been gone…"

"Mr. Ketchum," the three friends on the beach looked up to see Wendy standing a few yards away. She was beholding the scene in front of her with a look of confusion. Torchic was at her side and looked as if it had just been called out of its Pokéball in the middle of a good sleep. "What's going on?" Wendy asked finally.

"Ash…?" Dawn looked from the girl to Ash and back again in utter bewilderment "Who's that…?"

Ash got up and walked over to where Wendy stood. "Wendy," he began "These are two of my very good friends. This is Brock and that's Dawn," he gave Wendy a moment to let the information sink in "Guys, this is Wendy."

"Nice to meet you Wendy," Dawn smiled at the girl "And this is Piplup," she introduced the Pokémon who was sitting beside her on the sand.

"Piplup pip lup," the Pokémon piped up.

"Hi," Wendy greeted before turning to look up at Ash "How did they get here?" she asked.

"The storm blew us way off course," Brock answered "We were headed for Sinnoh."

"In this boat…?" Ash asked "Why not take the ferry?"

"Team Rocket controls all the major transportation routes," Dawn replied without thinking to spare Wendy the news until the words had already left her mouth. Dawn's gaze immediately dropped to the ground and she refused to look Ash, Brock or the girl in the eye for several minutes.

"Wendy," Ash said, turning to the girl "Why don't you and your Pokémon start getting things ready for the day. My friends and I will be there in a little while, alright?"

Wendy nodded as she turned and left. As she walked back to the camp she looked down at Torchic who seemed not to understand the meaning of what was transpiring. The day she'd known was coming was here. Someone had come to take Ash away from them. She had detached herself from Ash as best she could but the idea of being left alone on the island with no one to care for her and her younger siblings still cut deep; and what about Ellie and Ben? They would be devastated by the news. Wendy knew that the two children were very fond of Ash.

Wendy reached the camp and collapsed to the ground, burying her head in her arms as she began to sob heavily. Torchic, who had been ready to start assisting Wendy with the morning gathering of wood for the fire, stared in confusion at its trainer.

Back on the beach Ash took a seat on the sand with Brock and Dawn again "Things are bad, aren't they?" he asked.

Dawn and Brock nodded "Kanto's a lost cause according to Lt. Surge," Dawn told him.

Anger flickered in Ash's eyes "A lost cause?" he nearly fumed.

"Sabrina and her family were assassinated," Brock explained "We've lost Saffron City. And before that we lost Veilstone City, Goldenrod, Hearthome… the list goes on…"

"What about Misty and the baby?" Ash asked, his voice much quieter now, his face taking on an expression of worry. If anything had happened to them… he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Your daughter's name is Aurora," Dawn told him "And she's in good hands." She decided to start with the positives of the situation.

"A daughter," Ash beamed at the news. "Aurora," his mouth formed the word carefully. He spoke the utterance with love. He had a daughter. After over a year of wondering the genderless, nameless baby had a name. In his mind he tried to imagine what she might look like. Her mother's eyes of course and his hair perhaps. The poor child, cursed with the same mop of messy black hair. His lips twitched into a full blown grin.

He snapped back to reality far too soon however. There were still so many answers he needed "And Misty…?" he pleaded desperately.

Brock and Dawn looked at each other for a long moment, long enough to make Ash feel the cold fingers of despair crawling up from darkness and snaking round his heart, preparing to crush him.

"A little over a week ago," Dawn began "There was a Rocket raid on Pallet Town…"

XXX

Delia had made her way to the center of Viridian City without attracting undo attention to herself. She had found her way to the hospital and was standing in the parking lot, trying to figure out her next move. As she was contemplating, a nurse approached her.

"Excuse me?" the nurse asked with a kind smile adorning her face "Are you lost? Do you need help?"

Delia glanced briefly at the nurse's nametag. It read Millie Randolph. "No thank you," Delia said politely before a thought dawned on her. The nurse looked an awful lot like Delia. In fact Millie looked enough like Delia that no one who didn't know Delia might mistake her for Millie if Delia was wearing a nurse's uniform.

Delia closed her eyes briefly. She really didn't want to assault some poor woman who only wanted to help her. But she really didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't come right out and ask the woman if she was a resistance sympathizer or a Rocket loyalist.

The nurse had already unlocked her car door. Delia walked over to the woman "I'm really sorry about this," she said as she hit the woman over her head.

XXX

Misty stared at the ceiling. There wasn't anything else to do as she waited for the Team Rocket escort to the interrogation building, otherwise known as the place where resistance fighters went to die. Misty groaned as she thought about her daughter. Would Aurora understand when she was old enough about the decisions that the adults in her life had been forced to make for her? Misty didn't know the answer to that. She feared that Aurora would grow to be angry. She didn't want that for her daughter.

Misty heard the door of her room open and she closed her eyes. But she didn't hear the heavy clunking of the Team Rocket escort's boots on the tile floors. She opened her eyes to see a nurse pushing a laundry cart. There was something oddly familiar about the nurse that Misty couldn't put her finger on until the nurse turned to look her in the eye.

"Mom…?" Misty gaped, recognizing her mother-in-law.

"Misty, have they hurt you?" Delia asked as she got to work undoing the restraints that bound Misty to the bed.

Misty stood to her feet with Delia's assistance "Not yet," she replied "But that's because I'm still not fully recovered."

"Hurry," Delia opened the laundry cart and helped Misty hide in it.

Misty settled herself in before noticing just what she was sitting next to. She turned to see Delia remove a dead body from the cart "What the hell?" she asked in surprise and horror as she shivered.

"The woman in the room across the hall passed away," Delia replied as she strapped the body into the bed and covered it with the sheet "Whatever will buy us some time."

Misty groaned "Doesn't this seem… wrong to you?"

Delia sighed heavily "I've done a lot of things today that I'm not proud of," she turned to the cart and arranged things so that Misty wouldn't be visible to any passersby "Sometimes you just have to do what you have to do when you're fighting to keep from losing everything." Delia began pushing the laundry cart down the hall of the hospital. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. She tried to keep her breathing even, hoping that they wouldn't be discovered.

XXX

Jessie followed James through the woods. He had told her that Rockets hadn't gotten to this village yet. She wasn't sure if she believed him but she trusted that he wouldn't put her in danger. He had told her of an elderly woman who lived on the outskirts of the small hamlet who had offered them a place to stay in return for help with a few chores. It sounded like a good deal. A warm bed, shelter from the elements and something to eat other than apples was nothing to sneeze at.

"This is the place," James said, pushing aside a tree branch.

Jessie came to stand beside him and stared at the little house. It was white with black shutters. The house wasn't nearly as impressive as Jessie had hoped but beggers, a role which she and James had often been in over the years, really couldn't be choosers.

"Grandma!" a boy standing in front of the house called "They're here!"

The boy looked about eight years old. His hair was auburn red and messy. He was dressed in blue jeans and a blue and white striped t-shirt. His eyes were a deep blue. Beside him on the ground stood a Growlithe.

Jessie looked at James for a moment.

"Her grandson," James explained.

Jessie nodded as the front door of the house opened and an old woman with a kindly face appeared "Aiden," she said sternly "Don't shout like that."

"But Grandma…" the boy began.

"No buts," his grandmother scolded "Now I know that your mother taught you better manners than that. You say hello to our guests and be polite."

"Yes Ma'am," the boy said with a reluctant nod. He took a step in Jessie and James's direction and extended his hand "I'm Aiden," he said to Jessie.

"Nice to meet you Aiden," Jessie returned hesitantly as she took his hand and shook it.

"Now that's enough gabbing out here," Aiden's Grandmother said "Hurry on inside all of you. You don't want to attract any unwanted attention now do you?"

Aiden and his Growlithe, followed by Jessie and James made their way into the house after the old woman. Jessie and James sat down at a table while Aiden ran off with Growlithe up the stairs. The old woman stood against the wall, watching them.

"Well," the woman began "As you already know," she looked pointedly at James "I'm Angela Rayburn. I live here with my Grandson Aiden and the Pokémon we raised." Her gaze turned to Jessie now "I'm willing to allow you room and board here in exchange for your help." Mrs. Rayburn paused for a moment, leaning forward, listening for the sounds of her Grandson playing happily in his room before continuing. "You see, I can't keep up with the work that needs to be done around here anymore. Aiden's parents left a year ago to join the resistance."

Jessie and James both bristled at the word "resistance".

"And my health is declining by the day," Mrs. Rayburn continued "We don't have many Pokémon here. Just a pair of Ponyta and Aiden's Growlithe," she slumped into a seat "There were more but…" she grew silent as the memories of how she and her family had come to be living in this house in the woods came back to her. "There was a raid on our ranch at the beginning of the war," she explained "All of the other Pokémon were rounded up by Team Rocket. We were lucky to have escaped with our lives."

Jessie and James shared a knowing look. They understood Mrs. Rayburn's pain. They missed their Pokémon every day and wished that they could be with them. Mime Jr., Seviper, Carnivine, Yanmega, and Wobbuffet had all been taken away when Jessie and James had been taken into custody.

Jessie reached up and brushed a few stray tears away with her fingers "We'll do whatever we can," she said finally.

"Good," Mrs. Rayburn smiled at them "Right now you two should go make yourselves comfortable," she lead them to a small bedroom at the back of the house. The bedroom only had one bed.

Jessie and James looked at each other awkwardly as Mrs. Rayburn began speaking again.

"There's a bathroom with a shower right through there," she indicated "I'll need one of you to help me with dinner in about an hour. Make yourselves at home." And with that Mrs. Rayburn left them alone.

Jessie sat down on the edge of the bed. She said nothing for a long time. Finally she looked up at James "Do you want to shower first?" was all she said.

James shook his head "You can go," he replied.

As Jessie vanished into the bathroom James flopped down onto the bed. He could hear the sound of the water being turned on in the bathroom. His mind drifted for the briefest of moments to thoughts of Jessie standing naked in the steamy shower. He shoved those thoughts aside since they served no purpose but to tempt him, eventually leading him back to the disappointing reality.

They had found a place that was relatively safe for the moment. It was a place where they could live in peace, a place where there was a bed and food and a roof over their heads. Maybe, just maybe they would survive. There was a chance now that they might live, without the fear of Team Rocket's execution squad hanging over them like a heavy cloud of doom.

But that would only last for so long, James realized. As long as Team Rocket had control, they would never stop searching for him and Jessie. His thoughts eventually lead him to the resistance. He and Jessie had been opposed to it and even the mention of the word made them uncomfortable but why should it? The resistance's goal was to stop Team Rocket. Jessie and James were no longer part of Team Rocket; Giovanni had made that abundantly clear. The resistance wanted to protect themselves and other people from Team Rocket. He and Jessie were just trying to escape being killed by Team Rocket.

James realized as he lay there, listening to the running water in the next room, that he truly had become a resistance sympathizer. And he saw nothing wrong with that.

XXX

Wendy had stopped crying before Ash and his friends returned to the camp. She had kept her emotions under control for the greater part of the day. She had to stay strong for Ellie and Ben. The two younger children were oblivious to her feelings, thankfully. Ben and Ellie took to Brock and Dawn like Buizel took to water. Wendy stayed silent while the group chatted on and on through the day.

As evening drew near Wendy helped Ellie and Ben get ready for bed. She lay down with them inside the shelter but she refused to go to sleep. She stayed awake, listening to the conversation that the adults were having only feet from where she was lying.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ash asked "Misty needs me. The resistance needs me."

Wendy groaned, hoping that he would at least wait until morning to say goodbye to them instead of sneaking off in the middle of the night.

"But these kids need me. I can't just leave them. And we can't take them with us," Ash said sadly.

"We could take them to stay with Gary," Dawn suggested.

"That isn't fair to Gary," Brock reminded her "Especially since…" he trailed off.

Dawn looked down. Would Gary even speak to her after she had deliberately not told him about his grandfather? Professor Rowan was sure to have informed Gary of Professor Oak's capture. Rowan was the one in charge of coordinating rescue operations and evaluating the validity of such attempts after all. Dawn was sure that Gary would have received a rather unsympathetic note from Rowan by now. RE/IP, Rowan's code for "Rescue Impossible" the reply he was almost certain to give considering the declining strength of the resistance.

Dawn cringed as an image of Gary's face reading that line entered her head. She wished she could have been there when he had found out. She wanted to hold him, let him cry, give him comfort. She wanted to assure him that he wasn't alone, would never be alone and that no matter what, she would be there. But it wasn't that easy. It would never be that easy.

"Chances are," Ash was saying when Dawn's mind finally returned to the conversation "That if we try to take them back with us that Wendy will just get dragged into the fighting. I don't want that for her."

In the shelter Wendy sat up, listening intently to Ash's words.

"Any trainer Team Rocket can get their hands on has been pulled into this fight," Ash thought back to the boy with the Ariados who had attacked him "These kids deserve better than that. Their parents sacrificed everything to protect them from that life."

"We can't just leave them here," Brock remarked.

"I know that," Ash said sadly. He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw Wendy standing at the door of the shelter.

She held a Pokéball in her hand. A determined look graced her face. She tossed the Pokéball and Torchic emerged "We want to help fight," she said steadfastly "We want to help you save your family Ash."

Ash smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around Wendy. The fact that she had called him by his first name was not lost on him. But he just couldn't let her join the fighting. "No," he shook his head "Fighting a war isn't the way a trainer's journey is supposed to begin."

XXX

Ian Delaney stood at the edge of the rooftop in Saffron City. His hands were clenching the railing so tightly that his knuckles were bone white. He had been watching the goings on in the city square for the past few hours. With each execution, Ian fought the urge to vomit.

A fourteen year old Rocket soldier, Ian had never questioned his superiors, believing that whatever they did or ordered him to do was in the best interests of not just Team Rocket but everyone. But he had begun questioning his loyalties lately.

It had all started about fifteen months ago when he had encountered a member of the resistance in the forest. This wasn't just any resistance member. He had stood toe to toe with Ash Ketchum; the man practically was the resistance. Ian had been beyond terrified. He hadn't known what would happen to him if he were to fall into the hands of the resistance.

He had come upon Ketchum completely by accident. Ian had never been in a battle with the resistance before. He had recognized Ketchum even in the dark, Giovanni wanted all of his loyal soldiers to know the faces of their enemies and Ketchum was number one on that list.

As Ian stood there the man, though Ian wondered if it was fair to call him that since Ketchum was only five or six years older than Ian was, had elected to talk to the terrified boy. It was a tactic that only served to confuse Ian, until Ketchum had begun insulting Ian's beloved Boss.

What gave Ketchum the right to speak such lies about Giovanni? Giovanni had taken Ian in when no one else would so much as let him rummage through their trash for food. Ketchum didn't know Giovanni. He had no right to speak such lies about the man who had taken Ian in, trained him, and taught him to fend for himself.

Ian had been infuriated and has sent Ariados into battle. But Ketchum had been caught off guard and Ian hadn't given even a second to the other trainer for releasing a Pokémon of his own. Ariados's Hyper Beam had hit Ketchum at full force. Ian hadn't stuck around after that to see what had become of the other trainer. He had called Ariados back to its Pokéball and fled.

It had been over two weeks later when news reached Ian's group that the resistance had declared one of its most prominent members dead. Ian never told anyone about the incident. He didn't know what to do. Had he really killed someone?

Ketchum's words from that night continued to haunt Ian. Over the months since his run in with Ketchum, Ian had begun to notice how cruel Team Rocket had become. Or was it that they had always been this cruel but Ian had never been willing to acknowledge it before?

Ian's stomach gave another horrific lurch as below in the square, yet another resistance trainer was publically executed. This wasn't something he wanted to be a part of anymore. But Team Rocket was the only life he knew. Team Rocket had sheltered him and protected him. How could he turn his back on them? Even if what they were doing was wrong, his loyalty still belonged to them, didn't it?

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little longer than the ones I've been writing but I had to introduce a few characters who are essential to the plot. Ian especially needed some good face time. This chapter took me longer to write than I had hoped. I hope you all liked it. Please submit reviews and let me know how I'm doing. Love ya'll!**


	7. Chapter 7: Giving Ground

**The New Order: Fading Light**

**Chapter 7: Giving Ground**

It was late in the evening when Domino entered the cell again. She found the Professor curled up in a corner, struggling to breathe, his mouth hanging agape as he whimpered in pain. Domino smirked at him "I think you've had enough," she said, pulling the antidote from her pocket "I almost feel sorry for you old fool," she knelt beside him and drove the needle into the flesh of his arm, depressing the plunger and letting the antidote rush into his veins.

She stood up and kicked the old man in the ribs "We'll find some use for you yet, useless old man," with those words she left the cell.

Samuel struggled into a sitting position. The antidote's effects were not as immediate as they had been the first time. He could breathe again but the burning sensation, though less than it had been, still persisted. Samuel staggered to the basin in the corner of the cell and splashed cold water on his face before greedily gulping down as much of the cool liquid as he could.

He collapsed to the floor again and let his eyes drift shut. He was exhausted. He had fought against the toxin for the better part of the day and it had taken all his strength to do so. Domino's words had barely registered in his mind. He didn't give any consideration to what Giovanni might have planned for his future.

The only thing Samuel knew was now. And now seemed pretty bleak. But at least now he could rest. His fight against the toxin had been ended. The burn was slowly fading away now. Samuel could finally rest. He allowed sleep to take his weakened mind. Sweet dreamless sleep welcomed him with opened arms.

**XXX**

Millie Randolph stretched in the back seat of her car. She lifted her head and looked around her. It was night time. She had been unconscious for several hours. She looked down to see that she was no longer wearing her nurse's uniform. She quickly scrambled to find the duffle bag she kept in the back seat with a spare set of street clothes in it.

After she dressed she went through her personal possessions to see if anything else had been taken. The last thing she remembered was the woman apologizing before Millie had lost consciousness. It was obvious to Millie, as she found that her wallet and everything else were in their proper places, that the other woman's motive for attacking her was to gain access to the hospital.

Millie climbed out of her car just in time to see Doctor Min coming across the parking lot. Millie ran to meet her colleague "They finally let you go?" Millie asked.

"Just barely," Doctor Stephanie Min replied "I thought they were going to cart me off to the interrogation center. But something truly miraculous happened, Millie."

"Miraculous…?" Millie questioned.

"Remember the young woman I told you about?" Doctor Min asked "The red head who'd been hit by a Hyper Beam."

"The one that Giovanni's been pressuring the director to clear for release into his custody," Millie asked, she was familiar with the case.

"Exactly," Stephanie replied "My staff and I were being questioned because Giovanni's decided it was high time to charge us as resistance sympathizers."

Millie chuckled hollowly "I suppose he's not as dense as we were all hoping, is he?"

"Suppose not," Stephanie remarked "Anyway," she continued "She's gone missing while my staff and I were in the offices being questioned. Suspicion has automatically shifted off of us," she said excitedly.

"That's great," Millie said "But I don't think I'll be sticking around in this City very long."

"No," Stephanie agreed "We've all agreed. You'd better get your family together and shove off tonight. Zack, Nora and Todd are already on their way out of town."

"What are you going to do?" Millie asked.

"I'm going to head west and join up with the Johto resistance," Stephanie told her "We're always hearing about how they need doctors for humans."

"Good luck," Millie said as the two parted company.

"You too," Stephanie said as she hurried away.

**XXX**

"It's late," Drew remarked as he kicked dirt upon the fire. It was a cold night and they could use the heat that the fire created but it was too risky to let it be spotted by Rockets while they slept.

May shivered as she laid out her sleeping bag "I suppose we should wait until daybreak," she wished she could tend to Max's grave for another day or two but they had seen Rocket patrols coming through the woods and had narrowly avoided one of them earlier. May had wanted to leave right then. It wouldn't be fair to Drew to end up getting caught because of her stubborn unwillingness to leave her brother's grave.

Drew of course wanted to wait until morning. There were a lot of dangers associated with traveling at night that Drew would rather not encounter.

The fire was sufficiently stamped out. In the relative darkness of the moonlight Drew came and took a seat beside May on top of his own sleeping bag. "You'd better rest up. We've got a long way to go before we meet up with the others on Mt. Coronet."

"Yeah," May nodded though she knew Drew couldn't see her. She snuggled down in her sleeping bag. As she closed her eyes a thought occurred to her. It was something that grief over Max's death had not allowed her to pay any mind to until now.

She felt Drew burrow into his sleeping bag beside her and automatically turn in her direction. She sighed heavily, trying to push the thought from her mind, but it persisted. There was no avoiding what she had done. As her thoughts circled round and round the singular truth she sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked immediately.

May shook her head violently. She didn't want to talk about this with him, not tonight. She squeezed her eyes tight and tried to keep from bursting into tears. How could she have done what she had done, even as overwhelmed with grief and rage as she had been? How could she have ever asked Blaziken to do what she had commanded in those moments that had seemed so desperate? She couldn't stop the tears from coming as the true weight of her actions caught up with her.

"May," Drew reached a hand out and traced the outline of her cheek "What is it?" he pleaded softly.

May sighed again, she couldn't stay silent forever "Do you think he had a family?" she asked in a whisper.

"Who…?" Drew asked, momentarily confused.

"The man I killed," May said her words nearly lost in a sob of anguish.

Drew reached out with both arms and pulled May's entire sleeping bag with May in it into his arms "Oh May," he whispered soothingly. He couldn't be sure. He didn't know what to say to that question.

"I was so angry," May buried her face in Drew's neck "I just wanted him to burn and, and, I made it happen…"

Drew just held her. He didn't know what to say. He wished more than anything that he did. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of May's hair as it tickled his nostrils "It wasn't fair that the Rocket made it out when Max didn't," he stated.

"But was that a reason to kill him?" May whimpered.

"I can't answer that," Drew said honestly "But Team Rocket's taken more than a few of ours without batting an eyelash. I don't know if it's a good thing that there's one less Rocket out there because of you or if saying that makes me sound like a heartless bastard. I just don't know…" he trailed off.

"I killed someone," May whispered. "What kind of person does that make me?"

"It doesn't change who you are," Drew assured her "Like I said, they've taken away plenty of our friends and family without even a hint of regret about what they've done. The fact that you care means that you haven't let this war kill your humanity. You're still you May. Nothing is going to change that."

"Thanks," May sniffled. Drew's words hadn't absolved her of her guilt but talking to him made her feel a bit better. She shivered violently then "It's so cold," she observed.

"I know," Drew remarked as he too shivered. He withdrew his arms from around May, pulling them back into his sleeping bag. But without the contact between the two, somehow it seemed colder.

A thought occurred to Drew. He blushed as he considered asking May if she was up for it. She probably wouldn't go for it. Then again, how was he to know unless he asked?

"May…?" he asked finally "Do you think… that maybe… we could…?"

"Share a sleeping bag just for tonight?" May finished.

"Yeah," Drew murmured "You know… because it's so cold…"

"Well… it wouldn't be good if we froze to death," May murmured.

"So…?" Drew questioned.

"Yeah," May said "I'm okay with it if you are."

Drew kicked his sleeping bag off and managed to squeeze himself into May's sleeping bag. He wrapped his arms around her and together the two of them fell asleep.

**XXX**

Delia and Misty, who had by this time changed back into the clothes she'd arrived at the hospital wearing, found Pikachu easily in Viridian Forest. Pikachu was overjoyed to see Misty again but Delia did not share in the celebration.

"I'm going back for Samuel," she told Misty and Pikachu "The two of you go on ahead."

Misty's mouth hung open "You can't just… rescuing me was impossible enough but…" the Team Rocket interrogation center was impregnable. Security was much tighter than at the hospital. If Delia went back, she was as good as captured.

"I'm not going to lose him if I can help it," Delia said firmly "I'll won't be able to live with myself, always wondering if I could have done something."

"You won't be living at all if you go back," Misty told her.

Delia cupped her daughter-in-law's face "You of all people know that I can't just walk away."

Misty nodded. She knew just how much her mother-in-law cared about Professor Oak and how much he cared about her in turn. Misty let her eyes drift shut. She often wondered if she could have done something to save Ash. She didn't want her mother-in-law to carry a similar burden. "Please be careful," she said finally.

"I will," Delia promised. She removed something from her pocket and handed it to Misty "Keep these safe for me…?" she asked, placing something in Misty's hands.

Misty looked down at the two soft, small objects "Baby socks?" she asked in confusion.

"Ash's baby socks," Delia explained softly "Keep them safe for me."

Misty wiped the back of her hand across her eyes "I will," she promised "And good luck."

"Thank you," Delia replied. She bent down and patted Pikachu on the head "I know I promised I'd take care of you…"

"Pika," Pikachu said understandingly.

"You take care of Misty," Delia said warmly "Make sure she stays safe and finds the resistance. They'll take care of both of you."

"Pika, pika," Pikachu said emphatically.

"I'll see you two again someday," Delia said as she turned back in the direction of Viridian City.

"I hope so," Misty whispered as she sat with Pikachu on her lap, watching Delia walking off towards the city that held nothing but danger for those who dared oppose Team Rocket.

**XXX**

Early morning sunlight found Wendy already awake. Instead of collecting firewood and food for the morning meal, she was sitting upon the rocks at the far end of the island, staring down into the water at the wrecked sailing vessel.

Her parents had wanted to protect her and her younger siblings from the affects of the war. But something deep down inside Wendy wanted to fight. If she didn't stand up against Team Rocket, there would be nowhere that Ellie and Ben would be safe from the war.

Someone had to stand up for what was right. But she was almost certain that Ash wouldn't let her. It wasn't the way trainers should begin their journeys, he had said. But no trainer would be able to start their journey in piece if someone didn't stand up for the world now. Wendy didn't doubt that Ash had her best interests in mind. But after hearing what Dawn and Brock had had to say about the world with Team Rocket in control, she couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

Besides, the resistance needed Ash and Ash wouldn't go back unless Wendy and her siblings were taken care of one way or another and if they accompanied him then he could return.

Wendy sat there for a long time. Her mind kept coming back to the same conclusion. She would fight, she would join the resistance and she would fight. She would fight for all people and Pokémon. She would fight to make the world a place that her mother and father would be happy to know that their children were living in.

Wendy was broken from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps. She looked up to see Ash. The older trainer dropped into a sitting position beside her. "I thought I'd find you here," he remarked with a soft smile.

"I want to fight," Wendy told him "I want to help the resistance."

"You're still young," Ash told her "When I was your age…" he stopped, thinking of how old that made him sound. Besides, what he was doing when he was her age was still pretty reckless for an eleven year old. He cringed as he remembered a certain encounter with Lugia and the Legendary bird Pokémon.

The Chosen One, a lot of responsibility to place on the shoulders of a boy who couldn't tell the fighting type and normal type moves from each other half the time. And in the back of his mind he wondered if he still carried that burden. Had he ever stopped carrying that burden?

If he still carried the brand of Chosen One then hadn't he cursed Misty by asking her to marry him? Had he cursed Aurora by being her father? Had he cursed Aurora by passing the power of Aura along to her? He was almost sure he had.

"When you were my age…?" Wendy's question snapped Ash from his thoughts.

"Uh," Ash began as his mind made its way back to the conversation at hand "Well, um… That's not important," he said quickly "Come on," he told her as he stood up "Brock's cooking something other than baked apples for breakfast."

After they'd eaten breakfast there was more talk of the resistance and Ash returning to the fight. Brock, Dawn and Wendy were all adamant that he had to go back but there was no clear plan how to go about it.

"Even if I agreed that you could fight in the resistance," Ash said, looking pointedly at Wendy "And I'm not saying you are. We can't take Ellie and Ben with us, it's too dangerous…"

"And we can't leave them here by themselves," Dawn concluded.

"Ash needs to get back to Kanto," Brock mused. He was silent for a minute before he came upon the answer "Of course!" he shouted, jumping into a standing position.

"What is it?" Dawn and Ash asked simultaneously.

"I'll stay here to look after the kids," Brock told them "I can't do nearly as much for the resistance as Ash can. And the island will always be here waiting for you guys when you need a place to hide out."

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

"Honestly, it's the best thing," Brock said "The kids need someone to look after them and Ash needs to get back to Misty and the resistance. I'm a good trainer but you know there's been some tension ever since…"

Ash and Dawn nodded. Brock's parents had become Rocket loyalists in the interest of protecting their Pokémon Gym and their family. It wasn't as if Brock had much to look forward to going back to the resistance. Lt. Surge especially was distrustful of Brock. It really was the best thing for Brock and for the children.

"If you're sure Brock," Ash said, reaching out and shaking his friend's hand "Thanks."

"Tell Misty I said hi when you see her," Brock smiled.

"I will," Ash promised.

That afternoon Ash packed his clothes back into the backpack he'd been carrying when he'd washed up on the island. Dawn familiarized herself with the mechanics of the boat and the maps and charts. The island was marked on the map but it was so small and near the edge of a group of several others. Team Rocket would probably never find it even if they were looking.

Ash and Dawn were ready to shove off when Wendy came running towards them "Please, let me go with you?" she begged.

"Stay with Ellie and Ben," Ashe told her "Brock will take care of you guys."

"I wanna help fight Team Rocket," Wendy persisted.

"That's not the best idea," Dawn told her "If you come with us, you're bound to see some things that… well that no child should ever see."

Wendy planted herself firmly in the boat "You need all the help you can get, don't you?" she asked.

Ash lifted the girl out of the boat and set her, kicking and screaming, on the beach "This is not your fight Wendy," he told her "You and your Pokémon belong here with Brock and your siblings. We'll be back to tell you all about our great successes before you know it."

"We'll send a messenger Pidgey every week," Dawn promised.

Wendy huffed and ran back in the direction of the camp. "You're not being fair," she called over her shoulder.

"And that just proves she's not ready for war," Ash murmured, smiling in spite of himself. He turned to Dawn "Let's go."

As Dawn started up the motor and began to pull away from the island Ash turned back to look at the place where Wendy had been standing. Had he ever been that innocent, that naïve? The days before the war had begun seemed like a lifetime ago.

**XXX**

Deep within the Ilex Forest in the village of Broadleaf, seated around a table in the school house, the Johto resistance was planning their next move.

"The latest news from Sinnoh is grave indeed," Prima, unofficial leader of the Johto resistance, stated as she stood at the head of the table.

"Agreed but we can't just drop the fight here to help them," Tracey put in.

"Why not?" asked Kenny. Kenny was only one of several citizens of Sinnoh who were currently in Johto.

"I know how you feel," Angie spoke up "But if we leave now then there's nothing preventing Team Rocket from taking over all of Johto."

"We're spread too thin," Rudy, member of the Orange Crew and yet another trainer who was far from home, said "Team Rocket has successfully divided us."

"We are a lot stronger than Team Rocket thinks we are," Harrison said suddenly "We shouldn't turn tail and run just because we got some bad news."

"It's not just bad news," Kenny objected "It's disastrous. We've lost Veilstone City. We've practically lost Sinnoh. The only reason we're still here is because we're trying to come up with some surprise genius plan to get Goldenrod City."

"We have a good chance of taking Goldenrod," Prima reminded him "The Rocket presence is nowhere near as large as it should be to keep control over a city so large. Goldenrod's residents are on our side. Team Rocket has few allies in this part of Johto."

"I can't just sit here while we lose Sinnoh entirely," Kenny said, standing up.

Just then the town's council leader knocked on the door of the school house. Prima walked to the door and opened it "Good afternoon Mr. Horn. Is there something the matter?" she asked.

"A Pidgey just delivered this," Mr. Horn handed Prima a piece of folded paper.

"Thank you," Prima said as Mr. Horn turned to leave. She walked back to the head of the table before unfolding the note. She read it to herself. Her eyes flickered with anger briefly "It seems," she began "That Lt. Surge has abandoned Kanto to the Rockets in favor of allying himself and the remaining members of his group with the Sinnoh resistance."

This news sparked many a mumbled question around the table "How can they do that?" Tracey asked.

"That Lt. Surge always rubbed me the wrong way," Harrison murmured.

Kenny sank back into his seat "They just abandoned Kanto?"

"That's what the message says," Prima reiterated. "The question is should we join them?"

"I'll stay here," Kenny said quietly "We can send a group to assist them after we take Goldenrod."

"Just what I was thinking," Prima smiled slightly in Kenny's direction.

**XXX**

"What's eating you today?" Rain Curare asked as she passed Ian on the way up to the room she was staying in "You haven't seemed yourself since last night."

Ian simply nodded numbly at the purple haired woman. He wasn't even sure who "himself" was anymore. Rain had always been someone he could confide in but he knew he couldn't talk to her about this. It was she, after all, who had preformed a great deal of those executions last night. There was no question in her mind about where her loyalties lay.

"Hey kid," another voice called from behind him "Stop slacking and start doing something useful with your damn self!"

Ian turned to see Lorne Nightfang, the leader of their battalion. The tall man with his black hair pulled back into a ponytail was never fond of Ian. To Lorne, Ian was just an annoying kid. As the youngest of the group, Ian was a favorite target of Lorne's.

"Leave the poor kid alone," Rain said, turning at the top of the staircase to berate Lorne "He's not your slave boy."

"Course he is," Lorne laughed, slapping Ian on the shoulder "Besides, kid needs to pull his own weight around here. After all the work we put in last night."

"Yeah," laughed Brad Hellfire, a red haired man who was second in command of the battalion. "Poor kid didn't have the stomach for it," he laughed.

"Don't listen to them Ian," Rain said, coming over and slapping the two men's arms away from the boy "They'll be plenty of other resistance scum that you can kill," she smiled at him. Ian figured that her words were meant to make him feel better.

"Thanks, Rain," he replied in a murmur. She wasn't helping.

**XXX**

Samuel pulled himself into a sitting position at the sound of footsteps. Domino had left him alone since his last dose of the antidote. He had hoped that she would leave him alone for however long he had left in this nightmarish place.

The footsteps drew closer. He caught sight of Domino as she opened the cell door "Brought you a little cellmate Professor," she laughed as she pushed someone inside. The figure fell to the floor almost immediately.

Samuel crawled over to the person on the floor. The woman rolled over in his direction. Samuel gasped as he caught sight of the woman's face "Delia, what are you…?" he pulled her toward him and embraced her. "It's good to see a friendly face but you shouldn't be here."

Delia wrapped her arms around his neck "I don't care," she whispered "I couldn't lose you. I've lost so much. I'm not gonna lose you."

**A/N: Well, I managed to finish this one a little bit quicker than the last one. So now I'm worried that since it didn't take me a week to write that its no good. For all the hopeless romantics out there, I hope you enjoyed the Contestshipping and Eldershipping moments. For the Pokéshipping fans, keep hope alive, the time for Pokéshipping is drawing nigh. I hope you enjoyed this and as always, reviews are welcome and beloved.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Seer of the Forest

**The New Order: Fading Light**

**Chapter 8: The Seer of the Forest**

**A/N: It has been a very long while but I finally figured out what to do with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

"The resistance has retreated to Sinnoh Sir," a young man with deep purple hair reported to Giovanni.

"Yes," Giovanni nodded, looking proudly upon his Lieutenant. After Domino, this young man was Giovanni's most reliable of operatives.

The young man of approximately twenty years nodded in reply "Kanto is yours. The resistance cannot hide forever. They are weak."

"Yes," Giovanni said thoughtfully as he rose from his desk, looking out upon Viridian City "They are weak, but never underestimate the power of persistence."

"Persistance is nothing compared to our strength," Giovanni's Lieutenant said, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"Perhaps not but you can never be too cautious when it comes to these troublesome people," Giovanni mused "I have an assignment for you."

"Do you wish me to head to Sinnoh and lead the attack that will crush the resistance once and for all?" the Lieutenant questioned hopefully.

Giovanni chuckled "You are awfully eager my young friend. But no, the time to eradicate these pests will come but for now I need you to find that child."

"The Ketchum child?" the lieutenant's mouth dropped open. "How can one little girl make that much of a difference?"

"Never underestimate the power that one single life can have over the outcome of events," Giovanni informed the young man in a grave tone.

"She's a child," the lieutenant countered indignantly.

Giovanni raised his hand. A dark blue almost black light began to appear. It started as a pinprick of light but grew quickly into a sphere the size of a golf ball. Giovanni drew his hand back and hurled the sphere at the lieutenant. The lieutenant was knocked off of his feet.

When the young man climbed to his feet once again he stared at his boss in disbelief "What was that?" he asked, completely stunned by what had just occurred.

"The ultimate power," Giovanni leveled his gaze on the young man. "Very few people in the world possess this ability. I tracked down and killed nearly every human that possessed that power. The only one left is my granddaughter."

"Your… granddaughter…?" the lieutenant stared, wide eyed at Giovanni. What had his boss just admitted to him?

"Surprised…?" Giovanni said with a chuckle "Even in death, my bastard son continues to defy me, through his offspring. The baby must be found and dealt with."

"Dealt with," the young man was power hungry, greedy and generally bad tempered but even he had his limits "You want me to…"

"That child has the power of Aura," Giovanni said sternly "Now, what kind of monster would I be if I raised a hand against my own flesh and blood. Thankfully someone already took my son out of the picture but the child must be destroyed."

Giovanni walked to the door of the office "I have an appointment in the interrogation chambers with an old acquaintance. You are dismissed Paul."

**XXX**

"That looks like a safe enough place to land," Ash pointed to a wooded area on the shore. They had been looking for a place to pull the boat up for an hour now. Every suggestion that Ash had made, Dawn had found an objection to.

"It looks secluded enough," Dawn murmured "But…"

"Oh here it comes," Ash murmured.

"Well excuse me if I'm not too keen on the idea of getting captured by Team Rocket goons the second we set foot on dry land," Dawn snapped, turning in Ash's direction for a brief moment.

"Pippiplup," the water type Pokémon fretted over the raised voices.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm just a little impatient to rescue my wife who I haven't seen in over a year and who thinks I'm dead!" Ash countered.

"Well, if you don't shut up, you're going to alert someone to our presence and then you really will be dead," Dawn hissed.

"Pippiplupupup!" Piplup cried out.

Ash was the first one to apologize "I'm sorry," he began, his voice much calmer now than it had been before "I'm just impatient I guess."

Dawn laughed in spite of herself "Same old Ash," she remarked "I know you're in a hurry but we can't be too careful."

The idling boat motor suddenly stopped "What just happened?" Ash asked.

Dawn looked down at the readings "It looks like we've run out of fuel."

"This wouldn't 've happened if we'd landed at that beach I spotted twenty minutes ago," Ash pointed out.

"There was no cover," Dawn shot back "And do you really want to start argueing again right now?"

"No," Ash agreed "I guess we'd better land here. Are there any oars?"

Dawn looked on the floor of the boat. There were several spare life vests, a half full water canteen that they had brought with them, having filled it with water from a small spring on the island, and a rather large first aid kit that had been sliding back and forth beneath Dawn's feet for the entire trip. But there were no oars.

"No," she replied as she looked up "Piplup," she tossed the Pokémon one of the lines "Do you think you could help tow the boat to shore?"

"Pip pip lup," Piplup said eagerly.

"Great idea Dawn," Ash said with a smile as he tossed a Pokéball into the air "We'll need your help too Buizel!"

Buizel and Piplup got the boat to shore faster than if they had still had the use of the motor. When they reached shore, Ash jumped out and took the line from Piplup, securing it to a tree. He surveyed their surroundings "Hey, we're not too far from Pallet Town," he realized suddenly "Maybe we can get some fuel for the boat there."

"Good idea," Dawn said, gathering her things from the boat "We'll probably need it again. It wouldn't hurt to have it standing by and fueled up in case we had to make a quick escape."

"Buizel return," Ash called Buizel back into its Pokéball before he, Dawn and Piplup set off through the woods towards Pallet Town.

XXX

"Here comes the Pidgey, flying into the nest," Gary cooed as he held a spoonful of mashed carrots in front of Aurora's face.

Aurora shook her head violently "No," she objected "No Pidgey. Ho-oh!"

Gary chuckled "Ho-oh, huh? Okay, Ho-oh it is. Open up for Ho-oh."

Aurora opened her mouth and Gary popped the spoon inside. The child smiled "Yummy," she said after swallowing the food.

Gary laughed as he continued to feed the little girl. She was definitely something special. She made him smile. He felt sad that Ash would never get a chance to meet this charming little individual. He only hoped that somehow, it wouldn't be too late for Misty and that mother and daughter might still one day be reunited.

After he finished feeding Aurora he picked her up "Well little miss," he said as he bounced her lightly in his arms "What shall we do today?"

XXX

Cassidy sat at the desk in her newly attained office. Giovanni had appointed her as Chief of Operations in Veilstone City when she had reported to him that the city was securely under the control of the Rockets. She leaned back in her chair and laced her fingers behind her head. It was good to be in charge. She glanced down at the intercom button and smiled devilishly as she reached forward and pressed it.

"Get me a cup of coffee," she demanded "And something chocolate."

"I have better things to do with my time," the gravily male voice on the other end complained.

"No you don't," Cassidy chuckled "It's your job now Bitch."

"It's Butch!" Cassidy's irritated former partner turned secretary shouted "Of all the people in the world, you should know that!"

"Oh, I do," Cassidy grinned "But you're my bitch now Butch."

Butch groaned "Be right there," he replied finally.

Cassidy relaxed in her chair. It was good to be in charge. It wasn't long before Butch entered with a cup of coffee and a chocolate bar in hand. Cassidy looked up at him "Thank you Bitch," she chuckled as Butch set the items on her desk.

"By the way your majesty," Butch grumbled "Devereux and McBride are here."

Cassidy took a deep swig of her cup of coffee before setting it down in front of her "Send them in Bitch," she laughed.

"She's enjoying being in charge a little too much," Butch murmured as he left the office.

Not long after Butch had departed two Rocket agents entered the room. They stood before Cassidy's desk and saluted her "Reporting as ordered," the male, Jack McBride, stated.

"You're late," Cassidy snapped. She studied the two Rocket agents.

McBride was running a trembling hand through his short dark blue hair. His green eyes were darting around the room, looking everywhere but at her face. His partner, Jill Devereux was staring at the floor and repeatedly running a hand over the red "R" on her uniform.

"Well," Cassidy said impatiently "Report! What did you find?"

"We've reviewed the security footage from the buildings around the school," McBride told her.

"We were able to get the footage you asked for," Devereux added.

"Good job," Cassidy drawled "Were you able to identify Schwartz's killer?"

"We don't have a clear enough picture," McBride told her "The subject is facing away from the camera at all times."

Cassidy slammed her hand down on her desk "I want that killer rebel and that murderous Blaziken identified and dragged back here. Justice must be served. Get back to work."

"Yes Ma'am," the two agents saluted before they exited the office.

Cassidy smirked. She really didn't give a Poliwag's tale wheather justice was served. Giovanni had demanded that she make an example of someone among the rebels. Leon Schwartz's murder had only served to give her a proper target. She couldn't really care less that the guy was dead. And from the file she had seen the day she'd arrived to take control of this bunch of sorry excuses for Rockets, she didn't believe anyone would care, except perhaps for his partner Lynn Davis. But Cassidy didn't even give it a second thought.

Cassidy's first duty was to Team Rocket and to Giovanni. Whatever Giovanni ordered her to do, she would do it. Obedience and success were the keys to advancement in the organization. Cassidy was going places and she didn't care how many people she had to bulldoze over to get there.

**XXX**

"This thing is insane!" James shouted as the Ponyta he was trying to lead back into the small stable reared up on its hind legs.

"She's not a thing!" Aiden protested loudly as he watched James struggling "Her name is Dancing Flame!"

James grimaced momentarily as he tried to reign in the creature "Well," he said as he struggled to keep from being pulled off his feet "Dancing Flame is crazy then!"

Jessie laughed as she brought the other Ponyta, a male named Dashing Blaze, over to the stable "Her reaction to you seems perfectly reasonable to me," she snickered.

"Very funny," James remarked through gritted teeth "Why is yours so calm?"

"Maybe he likes me," Jessie smiled.

James couldn't help but smile even in the middle of his current predicament. It was good to see a glimpse of the old Jessie shining through the gloom that seemed to have taken over her being of late.

"She's not trying to control him," Aiden informed James "She's guiding him, not forcing him."

James shook his head "That does me no good," he told the boy.

"Get out of the way," Aiden told him as he shoved James in an attempt to get him to move.

"Excuse me?" James looked down at the child.

"I'll do it," Aiden explained before leading a calm Dancing Flame into the stable.

James stood silent, scratching his head. Jessie laughed "Shown up by an eight year old. That's got to sting."

XXX

Misty and Pikachu had been walking for hours through Viridian Forest. They were both exhausted. Misty sank to her knees near a tree "Pikachu," she murmured "I don't know what to do."

"Pika pika chu Pikachupi," Pikachu attempted to console her but it was no use. Misty buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Now, now," a voice said calmingly "Why the tears dear?"

Misty looked up to see an old woman standing in front of her. The old woman had a kind face. She was smiling softly at Misty and Pikachu. Her blue eyes however, were dull, as if she had seen far too many things that she wished she hadn't in her many years.

"Hello," Misty greeted softly, hastily wiping her tears "What are you doing in the middle of the forest?"

"I could ask you the same thing my dear," the woman chuckled "But I already know the answer to that. As for myself, I live in this forest." She extended a hand towards Misty "I humbly request that you and your Pikachu join me at my home. You look tired."

Misty nodded weakly. She had the immediate feeling that she could trust the woman. She rose from the ground and followed the woman. A few minutes into their walk Misty decided to attempt conversation.

"Excuse me," she began "But if you don't mind my asking. Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners," the old woman laughed "My name is Lydia. I'm a seer."

"A seer…?" Misty asked "Is that anything like a fortune teller?"

"More or less," Lydia replied as they made their way through the forest. A moment later Lydia, Misty and Pikachu stood in front of a little moss covered stone building. "Welcome to my home," Lydia said, turning to Misty "It's not much but it suits my needs."

Misty followed Lydia into the house. It was one room. A small stove sat in one corner. Along one wall a wide wooden plank had been built into the wall. The plank was piled high with blankets and Misty supposed that that was where Lydia slept. In the center of the room there was a small table and two chairs. On the table sat a small candle lamp which provided the only source of light in the room.

"Come, sit," Lydia offered Misty one of the chairs "I'll make you some tea."

"Thank you," Misty said as Pikachu hopped up into her lap.

"I'll get something for you as well little friend," Lydia smiled down at Pikachu.

Suddenly an Abra appeared on the table in front of Misty causing her to gasp. The Abra laughed and teleported to the sleeping shelf than back to the table and laughed at Misty's reaction once again.

Lydia turned around and grabbed the Abra off the table "Abby," she scolded "We don't go around startling company like that," she set the Abra on the floor "Now behave yourself."

Misty giggled "Is that your Abra?" she inquired.

"Yes," Lydia replied with a faint smile "I apologize for Abby, she likes to play games. She's always teleporting hither and yon. She's only a baby. I'm trying to teach her not to startle people like she does but it's just the two of us out here. You're the first person other than myself that Abby's ever met."

"She certainly seems friendly," Misty remarked as Abby rubbed against Lydia's leg.

"Yes," Lydia commented as she set about making tea "Abby is a dear even if she is a little trickster," Lydia chuckled as Abby teleported back to the sleeping shelf.

A few minutes later Lydia set a cup of tea and a biscuit on the table infront of Misty "And for you," she handed Pikachu a biscuit of his own.

"Pika!" Pikachu said gratefully as he began to munch on the biscuit.

Lydia gave a biscuit to Abby before taking a seat across from Misty. Misty took a sip of her tea as Lydia spoke "You are a profoundly sad young woman," she observed.

Misty nodded as she put her tea cup down and stroked the top of Pikachu's head "I've lost a lot because of this war," she murmured.

"Pika chuuu," Pikachu agreed sadly.

"You've both lost someone special to you," Lydia continued "A young man, a very special young man… And you have had to make sacrifices since then." Again, Misty and Pikachu both nodded though neither said a word this time. Lydia smiled softly at the two "All is not lost, he will find his way back to you and together you will reclaim all that which has been taken…"

Misty's gaze dropped "You're not a very good fortune teller," she remarked "My husband is dead…"

"I assure you my powers are quite well developed," Lydia told her "He's alive dear. As we speak he is arriving in Kanto."

"I wish I could believe you," Misty whispered "But…"

"Remember, you never found a body," Lydia explained "A hat is not evidence of death. It just means he lost his hat," she laughed a bit.

Misty looked up "So you're saying…?"

"He's alive child," Lydia stated again "He's alive and he's coming for you."

Misty's heart swelled with joy. She picked Pikachu up off her lap and hugged him "Did you hear that Pikachu?" she asked, unnecessarily as the yellow rodent was already squealing with joy, "Ash is alive!"

The joy was soon replaced by worry "But where is he? He thinks that I'm still in Pallet… What's he going to think when…?"

"Calm yourself," Lydia told her. The old woman pulled out a Pokéball and threw it into the air.

"Alakazam!" the psychic Pokémon shouted with enthusiasm.

"Allow me to introduce you to Abby's mother," Lydia told Misty. "This is Allie. Allie's teleportation powers are far more advanced that Abby's and so are her people skills."

"Nice to meet you Allie," Misty said, more confused now than ever.

"Don't worry dear," Lydia smiled "Allie is going to take you to him." She handed Misty Allie's Pokéball "Allie, you do everything that Misty says until you return here with all of the travelers," Lydia commanded.

"Aaaalllllaaaaaa!" Allie agreed.

"Now take these two to Pallet Town and wait for our young Chosen One to arrive," Lydia said in a commanding tone.

Allie nodded and the next thing Misty knew, she and Pikachu were standing beside Allie in the middle of Pallet Town…

**XXX**

Lydia stared at the empty spot where they had been. Abby teleported herself into Lydia's arms and Lydia began stroking the top of the Pokémon's head as her eyes drifted closed "I hope this will in some small part make up for what I have done…" she whispered as she thought back long ago to when Allie had still been an Abra and she had made a haunting prediction to a young man who had come with his young lover for a vacation on the Sea Foam Islands.

**A/N: Well, Ash and Misty's long awaited reunion is coming up soon. We'll definitely see more of Lydia in future chapters. We learned a thing or two about Giovanni too. As for the Butch and Cassidy scene… well I just had to have her calling him her bitch I couldn't help myself. Please review.**


End file.
